Los sentimientos no se pueden ocultar
by Hugo365
Summary: Endou y Haruna se dan cuenta de que sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero ¿están dispuestos a aceptarlo? ¿Lucharan por ello? o trataran de ignorar lo que les dice el corazón. Mi Primer intento de Fic sean bienvenidos todos. Clasificación T por si acaso.
1. El Descubrimiento

Hola, sean todos bienvenidos a mi primera historia, todas las criticas (tanto constructivas como flame) serán bien recibidas.

Pasemos a la historia trata sobre una pareja de la que no hay prácticamente nada y en lo personal después de leer algunos fics por ahí me ha encantado. La pareja en cuestión será Endou Mamoru y Otonashi Haruna, con esto dicho espero que les guste el primer capítulo.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5

**Capitulo 1: El descubrimiento.**

Endou se encontraba sentado en la torre de metal Haruna se encontraba dormida recostada sobre su hombro, aquello le daba una sensación de calidez y felicidad que jamás había sentido. Inevitablemente Endou comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos que lo habían llevado a eso.

El Raimon se encontraba entrenando pues se acercaba su segundo FF. Los miembros del Raimon se encontraban calentando, además era un enteramiento especial puesto que algunos viejos amigos habían ido a visitar al Raimon.

-Es un placer volver a jugar contigo Endou-kun aunque sea solo un entrenamiento- decía Hiroto con alegría innegable en su voz.

-Así es ansiaba mucho este momento capitán- agrego Fubuki con la amabilidad habitual en su voz.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz chicos, además es una excelente oportunidad de mostrar que tanto mejoramos- respondía eufóricamente Endou.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad hasta que de pronto...

-¡WOLF LEGEND G5!- exclamaba con energía Fubuki

El balón tenía una fuerza y velocidad increíble se veía que Fubuki se había tomado su entrenamiento en serio durante el tiempo que no se vieron.

-Lo detendré... sin duda lo detendré- se decía a si mismo el joven portero.

-SHIN MAJIN THE HAND- gritaba a todo pulmón Endou mientras un demonio con cuerpo fornido aparecía detrás de el estirando el brazo para tratar de detener el balón.

El balón y la mano del demonio se estrellaron creando una onda expansiva que todos notaron, Endou luchaba por detener el balón se veía el esfuerzo en su cara, el joven portero logro detener el balón. Pero a los pocos segundos cayó de rodillas tocándose la mano con un gesto de dolor.

-¡ENDOU¡- gritaron todos e inmediatamente fueron corriendo hacia el capitán del Raimon.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Gouenji con mucha preocupación, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos Endou se había convertido prácticamente en su hermano.

-Si no pasa nada- Respondió el joven portero, pero el tono de su voz indicaba todo lo contrario.

Las managers que habían estado viendo desde la banca todo este tiempo reaccionaron inmediatamente tomaron los materiales de curación. Haruna tomo lo recolectado he inmediatamente corrió al auxilio del capitán.

-Déjame ver- dijo Haruna mientras le quitaba el guante con gentileza.

-Está bien, no me pasó nada- respondió Endou.

-Claro que si, mira- dijo Haruna al momento que apretaba suavemente la mano derecha de Endou.

-Ahhh, está bien, está bien pero no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor- respondió un Endou adolorido

Haruna trataba con delicadeza la mano lastimada del joven portero cosa que el noto al momento.

-Bien con eso bastara por ahora- dijo Haruna al momento que le daba un amable apretón a la mano del capitán y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Endou no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en el momento que se dio cuenta de ello trato de esconder el rostro de la mirada de la joven Otonashi.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al notar que Endou evitaba su mirada.

-Noo, nada- respondió el un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, por ahora será mejor que dejes de entrenar con esta mano no podrás hacer mucho- dijo Haruna amablemente.

-¿!QUEEEEE!?- exclamo Endou

-Claro que no me detendré por esto simple herida, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo mientras se volvía a poner el guante.

-Por supuesto que no seguirás- dijo Haruna mientras le lanzaba una mirada agresiva al portero.

-Está bien, está bien lo dejare por hoy- dijo Endou notablemente decepcionado.

-Eso, así está mejor- respondió la joven Otonashi con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Endou al ver esto volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez logro disimularlo mejor.

Fubuki se acerco al joven portero.

-Estas bien capitán, creo que me excedí un poco- dijo apenado.

-Si Fubuki, no te preocupes estoy perfectamente bien- respondió Endou alegremente.

Gouenji quien había notado todo lo anterior se acerco.

-Así que, te gusta la pequeña manager- dijo Gouenji con un tono de burla.

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no- negó Endou rotundamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Que alguien me explique, de que me he perdido- dijo un Fubuki notablemente confundido.

Mientras Gouenji y Fubuki conversaban Endou no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar con la más joven de las managers, se preguntaba si en realidad le gustaba Haruna el jamás había pensado en ella de esa manera pero la forma con la que lo miro, esa sonrisa parecía que ella le había aplicado alguna clase de hechizo puesto que ninguna otra cosa pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, lo único que podía recordar era la sonrisa de la joven Otonashi, el dulce tono de su voz y esa profunda mirada que le daba una tranquilidad que pocas veces había sentido.

-¡ENDOU! ¡ENDOU! Tierra llamando a Endou Mamoru, ¿estas ahí?- llamo un chico peli-azul a un Endou fuera de este planeta.

-Sí, perdón Kazemaru estaba pensando en el increíble tiro de Fubuki.- contesto un poco distraído.

Los sucesos anteriores por supuesto no habían pasado desapercibidos por las managers, ellas siendo chicas sospecharon inmediatamente. Las únicas veces que habían visto a Haruna así de preocupada era cuando su hermano llegaba a sufrir una lesión.

-Te veías muy preocupada cuando viste la lesión de Endou- dijo Fuyuka tratando de contener la risa.

-Si parecía algo grave, pero afortunadamente solo fue el golpe- respondió Haruna naturalmente.

-Pues yo creo que parecías muy preocupada por nuestro capitán- agrego Natsumi con molestia evidente en su voz.

-Solo actúas así cuando tu hermano es el lesionado- continuo Aki.

Al escuchar eso Haruna se dio cuenta de que nunca había actuado así con ninguno de los miembros del Raimon, salvo con su hermano como le habían dicho. Inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarse porque había sentido la necesidad de ir ayudar al capitán con tanta urgencia, pero no encontró una respuesta lógica su mente solo era ocupada por imágenes de Endou en sus diferentes momentos.

-Bueno pues, eso es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera de los miembros del equipo- dijo Haruna tratando de aparentar naturalidad en su voz pero no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera especial que sus amigas notaron inmediatamente.

-Así que de eso se trata- comento Fuyuka sin ningún disimulo.

Haruna sintió que la cara le hervía nunca había estado tan sonrojada, trato de evitar la mirada de sus amigas, fallando miserablemente puesto que ellas lo notaron inmediatamente.

-Ah eso- dijo Aki no pudiendo evitar reír.

Haruna no podía sentirse más avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo se puso a pensar si en realidad sentía algo por el capitán o solo era la presión del momento.

-Quien diría que nuestra pequeña Haruna se enamoraría del cabeza dura del capitán- comentaba Natsumi divertida.

-No chicas les juro que no es eso- intentando "defenderse".

-Vamos Haruna, no lo niegues además no tiene nada de malo- dijo Aki.

Ese comentario tranquilizo bastante a Haruna porque pensó que su mejor amiga se molestaría, pero al parecer Aki solo veía a Endou como un amigo.

El resto del día transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad el Raimon término sin poder entrenar debido a la lesión de su único portero.

Todos se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Pero dos personas en particular no podían dejar de pensar la una en la otra.

Cayo la tarde y Endou seguía pensando en aquella chica peli-azul, su mente no la dejaba de traer de vuelta por más que él lo intentaba la joven Otonashi no dejaba de volver a su mente.

Justo cuando estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo en específico se estrello de lleno con aquella chica que no salía de su mente.

Acaso seria una casualidad o seria el destino que los estaba uniendo.

Ni Endou ni Haruna estaban seguros de lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero encontrarse de esta manera era bastante oportuno.

-Hola, Haruna- dijo Endou un poco nervioso

-Hola, Endou- dijo ella de la misma manera

-No pude agradecerte por tratar mi herida en el entrenamiento hace rato. Gracias fuiste muy amable.- dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hice con gusto- respondió ella con un leve sonrojo.

-Esto, Haruna te... te... ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?- dijo él con un sonrojo que no hacía más que aumentar.

-Con gusto- dijo la chica muy alegre.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic espero que les guste, yo tuve problemas cerrándolo me llegaban ideas y solo seguía escribiendo más y más.

Bueno nos vemos, tratare de subir otro lo más pronto posible.


	2. Dudas

Hola, sean bienvenidos a el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Una vez que comencé a escribir no pude parar xD.

Bueno pasemos a lo importante.

¿Endou y Haruna tienen una cita? ¿Cómo terminara esto? ¿Sera que al fin se darán cuenta de lo que sienten? o ¿acaso lo seguirán negando?

Si quieren averiguar sean bienvenidos al segundo capítulo.

Capítulo 2: Dudas

Endou y Haruna iban caminando muy lento uno al lado del otro, un silencio incomodo era lo que reinaba entre los dos.

Endou se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al haber invitado a Haruna tan improvisadamente, no tenia ningún tema de conversación preparado y al parecer ella estaba igual.

De vez en cuando volteaban a verse el uno o al otro pero el silencio seguía siendo lo único presente.

Caminaban por el centro de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una bonita cafetería.

-¿Te parecería entrar aquí?- dijo Endou tratando de no mostrar nervios.

-Me parece excelente Endou-san- respondió Haruna amablemente.

Sin más entraron al establecimiento, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, tan solo observándose de vez en cuando sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- dijo la mesera con gran amabilidad.

-Por supuesto, Haruna ¿qué vas a pedir tu?- pregunto el joven portero.

-Una malteada de vainilla estaría genial- contesto la peli-azul

-Lo mismo para mí- dijo Endou

-Y además tráiganos dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, por favor- agrego Endou con una de sus habituales sonrisas.

-Enseguida traigo su orden- contesto la joven mesera devolviendo la sonrisa a Endou.

Haruna noto que la mesera tenía mucho interés en el joven portero e inmediatamente se molesto. Se negaba a si misma a creer que pudiera estar celosa de Endou, al final solo eran amigos ella no tenía derecho a reclamar nada cosa que no hizo más que frustrarla.

-Y... Haruna, ¿qué tal has estado últimamente?- dijo Endou sin siquiera tratar de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Bien, gracias Mamoru-kun- contesto la joven muy alegremente.

-¿Mamoru?, nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre.- agrego Endou naturalmente.

Haruna al oír el comentario del portero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era verdad ella jamás lo había llamado así.

-Disculpa Endou-san- dijo ella notablemente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Haruna, puedes llamarme como más te guste- dijo Endou sin darle mayor importancia.

Haruna no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que veía la sonrisa del capitán del Raimon.

Esperaron poco antes de que la joven mesera volviera con su pedido.

-Dos malteadas de vainilla y dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate, aquí tienen- dijo ella con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Endou

-Que lo disfruten- agrego antes de alejarse.

El silencio que reinaba entre Haruna y Endou fue roto cuando Haruna empezó a hablar de futbol.

-¿Has pensado en alguna nueva técnica Endou-san?- pregunto Haruna.

-En realidad estoy intentando mejorar las que ya tengo- dijo Endou más que animado

A los pocos minutos Haruna se arrepintió de haber hecho tal pregunta pues no había forma de callar al joven portero.

Mientras Endou hablaba sin parar, Haruna buscaba algo en que distraerse le gustaba el futbol pero no tanto como a Endou.

-¿Y qué te parece el pastel? pregunto Endou cambiando súbitamente de tema.

-Ahhh, perdón ¿dijiste algo Endou-san?- dijo una distraída Haruna.

-Sí, te preguntaba ¿qué te parece el pastel? contesto Endou

-Esta excelente muchas gracias por invitarme Endou-san- respondió Haruna alegremente.

En ese momento Endou decidió seguir un impulso y tomo la mano de la joven manager causando un sobresalto en ella.

-Endou-san- dijo una Haruna sorprendida y notablemente sonrojada.

-Sabes Haruna-chan, últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, en tu sonrisa, tu mirada- dijo Endou con un sonrojo muy evidente

En ese momento Endou se inclino para besar a la joven manager, no sabía de donde había sacado valor para hacerlo pero él estaba decidido a seguir.

Antes de que Endou pudiera besarla Haruna se separo y miro hacia otro lugar.

-Disculpa Haruna, fue algo que no pude evitar, en verdad discúlpame si te incomode.- dijo Endou con tristeza en su voz.

-No pasa nada Endou, sabes...- dijo Haruna

-¿Qué pasa?- agrego el joven portero.

-Sobre lo que dijiste antes, últimamente yo tampoco te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos- continuo Haruna mientras sentía como sus mejillas se iban sonrojando.

-Pero no puedo evitar sentirme confundida- agrego Haruna

-Tú y yo tenemos tiempo de conocernos, y creo que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos me enamore de ti.- dijo Endou

-Endou...- Haruna no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que en ese momento Endou la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Haruna yo te amo y no fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta, pero no te forzare a nada.- le dijo Endou al oído.

-Piénsalo el tiempo que necesites- agrego Endou mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa y se levantaba

Haruna no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar Endou le había dicho que la amaba, pero ella por su parte sabía que sentía algo por el capitán del Raimon pero no estaba segura de que fuera amor y estos sucesos no habían hecho más que confundirla.

Haruna volvía a su casa en su cabeza no paraba de oír la voz de Endou declarándole su amor.

Continuo caminando hasta que llego a su casa, no sabía que pensar ¿estaba ella enamorada?

-Creo que será mejor que le deje de dar tantas vueltas- dijo Haruna para sí misma.

Un sonido familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos era su celular, vio la pantalla para saber quién era e inmediatamente contesto.

-Hola Aki, ¿qué tal va todo?- contesto amablemente Haruna.

-Muy bien Haruna, y tu ¿qué tal?- respondió Aki del otro lado.

-Todo bien- contesto Haruna

-Segura no te oigo bien- dijo Aki preocupada al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-Bueno...- dijo dudosa la joven Otonashi.

-Lo que pasa...- aun sin poder terminar la frase la peli-azul.

-Vamos puedes decirme lo que sea, o ¿acaso no confías en mi?- dijo Aki intentado hacer hablar a su amiga.

Haruna dudaba de decirle aquello a su amiga a pesar de que lo ella le había dicho más temprano ese día ella pensaba que podía lastimarla si le decía lo que había pasado con Endou, lo siguió pensando por un rato hasta que una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Haruna, ¿estas ahí?- contéstame dijo la joven Kino

-Si aquí estoy, disculpa- contesto Haruna aun bastante distraída.

-Creo que mejor voy a verte- agrego una Aki preocupada.

-Llego en unos minutos- continuo Aki

-No es necesario, estoy bien- dijo ella.

-Pues no me convences, llego enseguida, te guste o no- dijo Aki en un tono un tanto agresivo.

Y ahora como hare para contarle todo, creo que no tiene caso mentirle de todas formas se enterara.

Y tal como dijo a los 10 minutos el timbre de Haruna estaba sonando.

-Yo voy- Dijo Haruna.

-Hola Haruna- saludo Aki amablemente.

-Hola Aki- respondió Haruna tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Otonashi no paraba de pensar en lo que Endou le había dicho hacia poco y parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

-A ver me vas a contar lo que te pasa y lo harás ahora.- dijo Aki con un tono autoritario.

-E... Está bien- dijo Haruna resignada.

Haruna estaba pensando como comenzar a contarle lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar.

Subieron al cuarto de la joven Otonashi y tomaron asiento.

-Bueno la verdad es que no sé como contarte esto- dijo Haruna con preocupación en su voz.

-Hacerlo desde el principio sería una buena idea- agrego Aki amablemente.

-Bueno hoy en la tarde salí a comprar lo que hacía falta en la casa- comenzó a contar la confundida Haruna.

-En el camino me encontré con Endou- dijo Haruna

-Creo que ya se por donde va todo esto- agrego Aki.

Haruna le siguió contando a Aki los sucesos hasta que llegaron a cierto punto...

-Entonces Endou tomo mi mano y,,,- dijo Haruna con un nerviosismo evidente.

La expresión de Aki lo decía todo, tenía la boca abierta y un ligero sonrojo.

-E intento besarme- dijo Haruna con un tono un poco triste.

Aki no creía lo que su mejor amiga le estaba contando ese no era el Endou que ella conocía, aquel chico que no hacía más que pensar en futbol tenía su lado romántico.

-En verdad me cuesta creer todo eso- dijo Aki evidentemente sorprendida por la historia de su amiga.

-Bueno y eso no es todo- agrego la peli-azul

-¿Aun hay más?- agrego Aki aun mas sorprendida si eso era posible.

-Sí, aun hay más. Después de todo eso Endou...- dijo Haruna dudando.

-Vamos dime- contesto Aki un poco ansiosa.

-Bueno, Endou dijo que me ama y que me daría el tiempo que necesitara para pensarlo que no me forzaría a nada.- dijo Haruna ya un poco más relajada.

-No sabía que Endou podía ser así de romántico- agrego Aki

-La verdad todo esto me tiene muy confundida, si siento algo por Endou pero no sé si es amor o si estoy lo confundiéndolo con otro sentimiento.- dijo Haruna tristemente.

-Para mí que no hay nada que pensar, es muy evidente que te gusta Endou tu le gustas a él- dijo Aki segura.

-Dale una oportunidad al amor- dijo Aki con corazones en los ojos

-¿Y cómo sabes que me gusta Endou?- pregunto Haruna

-Por Dios Haruna es muy evidente, en estos últimos días no hacías mas que hablar de Endou, solo te la pasabas viendo a Endou y para terminar lo de su lesión de hoy en la tarde fue lo que te delato.- dijo Aki feliz

Aki tenía razón últimamente no hacía más que pensar en Endou, ninguna otra cosa ocupaba su mente solo recuerdos de Endou y su sonrisa.

En ese momento Haruna se dio cuenta ella también amaba a Endou e iba luchar por él.

-Sabes Aki tienes razón, pero ¿ahora como hare para declararle mis sentimientos a Endou?- dijo Haruna decidida.

-Bueno eso es fácil, yo te ayudare evidentemente.- comento Aki

-¿En serio? Gracias dijo Haruna- ya bastante animada.

-Claro, lo que haremos será lo siguiente...- continúo Aki

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo dos, pfff no podía parar de escribir espero no se hayan desesperado.

Tratare de subir uno al día, yo muchas veces he leído fics y me frustra tener que esperar días y días para la continuación así que decidí que yo no haría lo mismo.

Acepto cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o insulto si no les gusta la pareja xD, nos vemos pronto.


	3. El Plan

Pues sean bienvenidos una vez más a mi fic, como he dicho subiré un capitulo al día si nada me lo impide. Bueno les aclaro que en este capítulo Aki puede ser un poco OoC espero no les moleste xD. Bueno el resumen del capítulo.

Haruna se ha dado cuenta de que ella también ama a Endou, además Aki ha prometido ayudarla a confesarle sus sentimientos al joven portero. Pero, ¿terminara todo bien?

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL PLAN.**

Haruna y Aki conversaban acerca de como la joven manager se le declararía al joven amante del futbol, ella ya se había decidido a que le diría todo a Endou al día siguiente.

-Entonces lo que haremos será lo siguiente- comento Aki animada.

Pasaron varios minutos y Aki seguía sin decir nada Haruna comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Aki, ¿qué tengo que hacer con Endou?- dijo una Haruna un poco confundida.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea- comento Aki mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Haruna cayó de espaldas al momento que oyó aquello.

-Solo dame esta noche y algo seguro se me ocurrirá- dijo Aki muy feliz

-Bueno, Haruna me voy a mi casa, como te dije te ayudare pero tengo que pensar cómo proceder- agrego Aki

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Haruna resignada.

-Aki-chan creo que será mejor que pases la noche aquí ya es muy tarde para que te vayas a tu casa te podría pasar algo.- dijo la madre de Haruna muy amablemente.

-No gracias señora no pasa nada, además no quiero molestar. Contesto Aki de la misma manera.

-De verdad Aki-chan no puedo dejar que te vayas a esta hora, por favor no insistas y no eres ninguna molestia- respondió la madre de Haruna.

-Bueno, muchas gracias señora Otonashi al parecer no tengo opción así que me quedare- dijo Aki

Mientras todo esto pasaba el joven portero del Raimon seguía recordando lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas, se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amada Haruna aunque ni el mismo sabia de donde había sacado valor para aquello, él le había dicho que no la forzaría a nada pero se encontraba muy ansioso por recibir una respuesta de la joven manager.

Endou ya se preparaba para ir a dormir no era su hora habitual pero él no tenia ánimos para nada más ese día.

-¡Endou!, baja te llaman por teléfono- grito su madre

Endou bajo de mala gana puesto que él lo único que quería era dormir, tomo el teléfono y lo contesto.

-Hola- contesto con una voz apenas audible.

-Hola Endou, ¿como estas?- respondieron del otro lado.

-Ah hola Kidou, todo bien por aquí ¿y tú?- respondió Endou

-Pues se podría decir que bien, aunque hay algo que debo reclamarte- dijo Kidou con un tono serio.

-¿Reclamarme? ¿el qué?- contesto Endou.

-Bueno por ahí me entere de tu quieres algo más que una amistad con mi pequeña hermana- dijo el estratega con molestia en su voz.

Endou se congelo por un momento, ¿cómo se había enterado Kidou de aquello?, y lo más importante como iba a hacer para que Kidou lo dejara tener algo con su hermana pues era bien sabido que él era muy celoso y sobreprotector.

-Bueno Kidou, la verdad es que...- no pudo terminar la frase puesto que fue interrumpido.

-Endou, honestamente no tengo problema en que tengas algo con mi hermanita pero si llegas a lastimarla te arrepentirás y no sabes cómo.- dijo Kidou

-Sabes que Haruna es lo más importante para mí- agrego.

Endou no sabía cómo responder pensó que lo citaría para tener un duelo a muerte al día siguiente o algo parecido por siquiera pensar en tener algo con Haruna. Honestamente Endou se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Kidou la verdad es que no sé qué decir, en realidad esperaba una respuesta más agresiva de tu parte cuando te enteraras.- hablaba Endou notablemente sorprendido.

-Endou lo único que quiero es que mi hermana sea feliz y yo no soy quién para decir con quien quiere serlo, además ella también te quiere, últimamente no hacía más que hablar de ti.- dijo Kidou

Esto indudablemente animo a Endou el saber que Haruna lo quería lo hizo salir de este planeta por unos segundos.

-Gracias Kidou, no te preocupes yo jamás lastimaría a Haruna-chan ella es lo más importante para mi ahora.- contesto Endou feliz.

-Eso espero Endou de lo contrario te arrepentirás- dijo Kidou amenazante.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana dijo Kidou- ya más tranquilo.

-Por supuesto te veo mañana- respondió Endou.

Con esto Endou se pudo ir a dormir con tranquilidad.

Lo mismo no podia ser dicho para Haruna quien solo daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de recordar cuando Endou se le declaro.

Se arrepentía de no haberle correspondido en ese momento, puesto que con eso ahora las cosas se habían complicado bastante, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Pasaron varias horas, el reloj marcaba las 03:45am y Haruna apenas y había podido dormir unos minutos.

Al fin el sueño se apoderaba de la joven Otonashi cuando Aki entro de golpe en su habitación.

-¡HARUNA AL FIN SE QUE HACER!- exclamo la joven Kino.

Haruna dio un pequeño salto Aki la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Aki no era necesario que entraras de esa forma, apenas y he podido dormir- se quejo la joven Otonashi.

-Bueno disculpa pero parece que no escuchaste lo que te dije- respondió Aki

-Un momento, ¿acaso ya tienes un plan?- dijo Haruna intrigada.

Aki comenzó a contarle su plan a la joven Otonashi con evidente alegría en su voz.

-¡¿QUE¡? De verdad crees que hare eso- respondió Haruna con un evidente sonrojo.

-Bueno si quieres tener algo con Endou creo que esa es la mejor opción.- dijo Aki molesta.

Haruna lo pensó un momento y de su parte no tenía nada mejor que la idea de Aki aunque no le gustaba del todo. Haruna lo pensó un momento y decidió que lo haría, de cualquier manera no tenía nada que perder.

El día siguiente llego Endou se despertó con una alegría evidente, incluso se levanto temprano.

Se preparo y se fue hacia el instituto Raimon.

Lo mismo no podía ser dicho para Haruna quien difícilmente había logrado dormir la noche anterior en parte por sus nervios y en parte por su amiga Aki que no paraba de hablar.

Iba caminando desganada hacia el Raimon cuando se cruzo con Gouenji.

-Buenas días Haruna- dijo el animado

-Buenos días Gouenji-san- respondió ella.

Haruna se preguntaba si había sido buena idea aceptar el plan de Aki puesto que era algo arriesgado.

-¿Te pasa algo Haruna?- pregunto Gouenji al notar la expresión de la chica.

Haruna no sabía si debía contarle todo a Gouenji o inventarle cualquier cosa.

-¿Es por Endou verdad?- dijo el delantero de fuego.

Haruna quedo en estado de shock, ¿cómo lo había sabido Gouenji?

-Si es por el- respondió Haruna desganada.

-Te quisiera decir algo que te animara pero la verdad es que no soy bueno para eso de los romances.- dijo Shuuya apenado.

-No te preocupes Gouenji-san creo que sé lo que debo hacer.-

-Bueno te dejo para que lo pienses- respondió Gouenji mientras se alejaba.

Haruna decidió que haría lo que Aki había dicho pero aun le parecía que no le correspondía hacer eso.

Haruna tomo su celular y decidió que llamaría al joven portero para iniciar su plan.

Endou caminaba hacia el Raimon sin prisa cuando escucho que sonaba su celular, cuando vio que era Haruna se alegro y contesto animado.

-Haruna-chan, ¿Que tal has estado?- dijo el con alegría en su voz.

-Muy bien gracias Endou-san- respondió ella.

-¿Necesitas algo Haruna-chan?- dijo el animado.

-En realidad quería que nos viéramos hoy antes del entrenamiento de la mañana.- respondió Haruna un poco avergonzada.

-Con gusto Haruna-chan, solo dime en donde- continúo el joven portero.

-En la biblioteca en 10 minutos, te estaré esperando.- dijo Haruna al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono

Haruna lo había citado él no lo podía creer pero sin embargo se sentía feliz.

Llego a la escuela con tiempo suficiente para ir a ver Haruna en la biblioteca así que se dispuso a llegar.

Haruna ya estaba en la biblioteca avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer. Justo en el momento que estaba a punto de irse Endou apareció.

-Ya estoy aquí Haruna-Chan- dijo al momento que la boca le quedaba abierta al ver a la joven Otonashi.

-Bienvenido Mamoru-kun- dijo Haruna mas avergonzada que nunca.

El plan de Aki no era la gran cosa simplemente era citarlo en un lugar a solas y hablar honestamente con el salvo la parte en la que le recomendó llevar ropa un tanto más atrevida de lo normal.

Endou seguía con la boca abierta no podía creer lo que Haruna llevaba puesto.

-Y bueno dime qué era lo que necesitabas.- dijo Endou con trabajos.

-Solo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer en la cafetería.- dijo ella

-Bueno soy todo oídos- respondió el alegremente.

-Ayer me quede un poco sorprendida por todo lo que paso pero...- no termino de hablar porque en ese momento Endou la abrazo como lo había hecho ayer.

Endou se sentía alegre al tener a Haruna tan cerca de el, y más al tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera. Tomo un poco de espacio la miro a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella y la beso con un cariño increíble.

Fue un beso corto pero en el Endou le demostró a Haruna todo lo que sentía por ella, al separse Endou vio de nuevo a los ojos a Haruna pero le sorprendió lo que vio.

-Discúlpame Haruna-chan no quise lastimarte.- dijo Endou al ver que Haruna lloraba.

-Creo que mejor me voy y de verdad discúlpame no quería lastimarte- dijo Endou un tanto triste.

-Mamoru-kun espera.- dijo ella

Al oír esto el volteo para volver a darle la cara y se sorprendió al volver a sentir los labios de la joven Otonashi sobre los suyos.

Endou estaba de piedra no entendía nada.

-Te amo Mamoru-Kun- dijo ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero yo creí que...- no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Haruna lo interrumpió.

-Mis lágrimas no son por tristeza, en realidad nunca había estado tan feliz.- dijo Haruna

-Haruna-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Endou decidido.

Por toda respuesta recibió un abrazo y un beso de la joven Otonashi.

-Creo que tomare eso como un sí- dijo Endou alegremente.

-Te amo Mamoru-kun- dijo Haruna con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti Haruna-chan- respondió Endou también al borde de las lágrimas.

-Nunca nos separemos. Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, se que parece el final pero aquí no queda la historia.

Mañana subo la continuación espero les este gustando.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Realidad

Hola amigos, ¿cómo se encuentran? bueno pues aquí estoy con el cuarto episodio de mi fic espero que les guste.

A mí en lo personal este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo francamente no tenía la inspiración necesaria pero parece que salió bien. Bueno ahora el resumen.

Haruna y Endou son pareja oficialmente ambos han aceptado lo que sentían y han dado el siguiente paso. Pero ¿acaso todos en su entorno están de acuerdo con esto?

Pues si lo quieren saber los invito a seguir leyendo.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.

**Capitulo 4: Realidad**

Haruna y Endou seguían en la biblioteca tomados de la mano para ellos el tiempo dejo de existir en cuanto se besaron por primera vez.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Haruna recordó que debían ir al entrenamiento ambos estaban en su mundo y lo habían olvidado por completo.

-¡Mamoru-kun! nos olvidamos del entrenamiento, ya deben haber comenzado- dijo la preocupada Haruna.

-¡Oh demonios! vámonos- dijo Endou al tiempo que tomaba a Haruna de la mano y comenzaba a correr.

-Espera Mamoru-kun yo no puedo correr tan rápido como tu- dijo Haruna exaltada.

Al parecer Endou no escucho esto último pues no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto, todo lo contrario cada vez iba más rápido.

-Mamorun... Kun... espera- decía Haruna con dificultades para respirar.

Endou seguía sin escucharla y al poco rato estaban en el campo de futbol.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamo Endou al resto del equipo.

-Vaya pero si es Endou, y llegando tarde como de costumbre- dijo Gouenji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pudiste haber ido más lento Mamoru-kun- dijo Haruna molesta.

-Perdona Haruna-chan pero no podía pensar en otra cosa salvo que llegábamos tarde- dijo Endou

-Un momento... Haruna-chan, Mamoru-kun. ¿Que se traen ustedes dos?- hablo la joven Natsumi.

Endou y Haruna se sonrojaron al momento de escuchar aquello se les había olvidado por completo que jamás se habían tratado así antes al menos en público.

-Veo que todo salió perfecto Haruna.- dijo Aki alegre

-Sí, eso podrías decir.- respondió Haruna sin dudarlo.

-A ver ¿qué es lo que salió perfecto?- agrego Fuyuka.

-Bueno...- comenzó a hablar Haruna.

Haruna les conto a las managers desde el día anterior en la cafetería hasta lo ocurrido hacia apenas unos minutos sin lograr contener algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Las managers se quedaron boquiabiertas salvo Aki que esperaba que el plan fuera todo un éxito.

-No me lo creo, ese es Endou en realidad.- decía Fuyuka notablemente sorprendida.

Por su parte a Natsumi no le habían caído tan bien aquellas noticas pero trataba de poner su mejor cara.

-Bien pues felicidades Haruna, que lograr que aquel cabeza dura te correspondiera debería considerarse un logro.- agrego Aki con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo sigo sin creérmela, esto debe ser una broma- comento Natsumi sin intentar disimular su molestia.

Mientras en la cancha Endou también era interrogado por sus compañeros de equipo.

-Y ¿por qué llegaste tarde esta vez Endou-san?- pregunto un curioso Toramaru.

-Bueno tenía que hablar con Haruna-chan sobre algo importante.- respondió Endou.

-Oh y ¿se puede saber de que hablaron? Endou- dijo Kidou ya sospechando de lo que se trataba

Endou no sabía cómo comenzar o si debía decírselo para empezar, él consideraba que eso debían hablarlo en privado pero de cualquier manera decidió hablar.

-Bueno Kidou a ti no tiene caso mentirte- respondió Endou evitando la fulmínate mirada del estratega.

-Bien pues comienza hablar- respondió el chico de los googles.

-Haruna y yo...- dudo Endou de seguir.

-Creo que debes comenzar a correr capitán- dijo Kurimatsu.

Endou vio la mirada de Kidou y por un momento pensó en hacer lo que el defensa le había propuesto, pero de algún lugar saco valor y decidió seguir hablando.

-Haruna y yo somos pareja- dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada el joven portero.

El Raimon se quedo de piedra no esperaban que Endou y Haruna terminaran como pareja, bueno en realidad no esperaban que Endou tuviera pareja jamás salvo que un balón cobrara vida.

Volviendo con Endou el sintió sobre si una mirada aun más agresiva del joven Kidou y en ese momento si que quiso correr.

Haruna noto esto desde la banca y se acerco para saber que ocurría.

-¡ENDOU! ¿cómo te has atrevido? Te voy a dar tu merecido.- dijo un Kidou furioso.

-Espera Kidou, ¿qué paso con lo que me dijiste ayer por teléfono?- sin poder evitar asustarse.

-Se lo que dije Endou pero esperaba que no te lo tomaras tan en serio- dijo mientras tomaba a Endou por el cuello de su camisa.

Endou solo cerró los ojos y se preparo para recibir el golpe, si ese era el precio por tener a Haruna a su lado el estaba dispuesto a pagarlo sin duda.

Cuando estaba por recibir el golpe Endou sintió que alguien se puso en medio y abrió los ojos para saber quien había llegado a su defensa.

-No te atrevas hermano- dijo Haruna decidida.

-Pero Haruna el se ha atrevido a...- Kidou no pudo terminar por que su pequeña hermana lo interrumpió.

-Kidou, yo amo a Mamoru y si te atreves a golpearlo te prometo que jamás te lo perdonare, además de que creo que ya tengo edad para decidir con quién quiero estar.-

En ese momento Kidou vio a los ojos de Haruna y vio que le decía la verdad, sabía que si golpeaba a Endou su hermana no lo perdonaría nunca.

-Endou debo pedirte una disculpa, en verdad perdona no esperaba que esto pasara tan rápido y la ira se apodero de mi.- comento Kidou ya más tranquilo.

-Pero si llegas a lastimar a mi pequeña hermana entonces te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida- agrego Kidou con un tono más que serio.

-Te prometo que eso jamás pasara Kidou- dijo Endou muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Gracias Hermano- dijo Haruna con alegría en su rostro.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Haruna, solo avísame si Endou llega hacerte algo.- comento Kidou.

-Está bien pero no creo que sea necesario- dijo Haruna riendo.

Al fin eran libres de estar juntos ya no había obstáculos de por medio. Haruna y Endou jamás se habían sentido tan felices en su corta vida y ambos pensaban que no podrían serlo más.

Fuyuka y Aki se encontraban conversando sobre el tema ambas muy felices por la más joven de sus amigas, pero notaron que Natsumi estaba muy callada desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Te pasa algo Natsumi?- pregunto Aki

-No, nada solo estaba pensando en que Endou y Haruna hacen una bonita pareja- respondió la joven castaña.

Su palabras eran esas pero en ese momento ella sufría por dentro. Sabía que había perdido a Endou por no confesarle sus sentimientos antes.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre- dijo la joven Natsumi con una voz desganada.

-Está bien- respondieron Aki y Fuyuka sin darle mucha importancia.

Natsumi solo buscaba un lugar en donde estar sola, un lugar en el que pudiera pensar las cosas sin que nadie la molestara y en ese momento la compañía no le hacía ningún bien.

Como era posible, como es que Haruna le había robado al amor de su vida eso no era justo era un destino muy cruel, Natsumi se había enamorado de Endou desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez pero ya no tenía caso todo estaba perdido el ahora era pareja de la joven Otonashi.

Natsumi sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos y se derrumbo, no pudo contenerlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Sus pensamientos la torturaban no hacía más que recordar cuando Haruna les conto de su relación con Endou, pero ¿podía hacer ella algo al respecto? Miles de ideas llegaron a la mente de Natsumi pero decidió que no llevaría a cabo ninguna de ellas, a pesar de todo ella seguía amando a Endou y todas las ideas que le llegaban a la mente lo terminarían lastimando y ella nunca sería capaz de lastimar a aquel joven portero ni a su pequeña amiga peli-azul.

Decidió que solo necesitaba desahogarse así que no hizo más que sentarse abrazando sus propias rodillas metiendo su cara en medio de ellas. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y al parecer no pararían pronto.

El tiempo pasó y sin que ella se diera cuenta se quedo dormida.

-¿Has visto a Natsumi?- preguntaba Fuyuka.

-No, hace rato que dijo que iría a hablar con su padre- respondió Aki un tanto distraída.

-La iré a buscar- dijo Fuyuka.

-Está bien, te espero- dijo la joven Kino.

Natsumi seguía en el salón en donde se había refugiado tenía poco que se había despertado pero en cuanto recordó la situación en la que se encontraba volvió a romper en llanto.

-Natsumi...- dijo Fuyuka preocupada.

Esa voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos al verla no pudo evitar levantarse y abrazar a la chica peli-morada.

-Está bien, te entiendo desahógate- dijo Fuyuka al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

-Lo perdí Fuyuka, lo perdí- dijo Natsumi con dificultades por el llanto.

-Trata de no pensar en eso por ahora, solo te lastimaras más a ti misma- dijo Fuyuka tratando de consolar a la castaña.

-No puedo, Fuyuka yo...- no pudo terminar puesto que el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

-Si lo sé, amas a Endou- dijo Fuyuka muy tranquila.

-Sí pero ya todo acabo el ama a Haruna tomo su decisión- dijo Natsumi aun sin soltar a Fuyuka.

-Eso es verdad Natsumi pero... mira se que te duele pero solo necesitas tiempo y nada más- decía Fuyuka abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga.

-Si en realidad amas a Endou llegaras incluso a ser feliz por el- dijo Fuyuka.

Natsumi al escuchar aquello sintió un poco de tranquilidad.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Natsumi

-Si Endou es feliz yo seré feliz, aunque no sea conmigo- dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Eso, así me gusta más vamos tenemos que ir a clase- dijo la peli-morada al tiempo que jalaba a Natsumi

-Está bien vamos- respondió Natsumi.

Paso parte del día Endou y los demás atendieron su clases sin mayor novedad.

Natsumi difícilmente logro concentrarse en las clases, en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que Endou ya no estaba a su alcance, que lo suyo ahora era un amor imposible pero a pesar de todo ella no quería alejarse del joven portero.

Para mala suerte de Natsumi después de la escuela cuando iba a su casa se encontró con la nueva pareja los vio desde lejos para evitar que fuera descubierta.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer hoy Mamoru-kun?- dijo entusiasmada la joven Otonashi.

-Pues pensaba en ir al parque comer unos helados o lo que sea con tal de estar contigo- dijo el joven arquero

-Tú decide Haruna-chan- continuo el joven arquero.

Natsumi no entendía el porque estaba viendo todo eso, en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba ser ella la que estuviera en el lugar de Haruna.

La joven pareja comenzó a caminar hacia el parque tomados de la mano pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los miraba desde lejos.

A Natsumi esto le dolía hasta el alma pero ella al menos quería ver como era el lado romántico de Endou, quería ver al menos como hubiera podido ser con ella.

Endou y Haruna compraron sus helados y siguieron sin rumbo por el parque sin soltarse la mano en ningún momento.

-Sabes Mamoru-Kun, nunca imagine que entre los dos pudiera pasar algo como esto dijo Haruna al momento que se recostaba sobre el hombro de Endou.

-Yo tampoco me lo imagine, fue hasta hace muy poco que me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti. Pero no tenía el valor para decírtelo.- contesto Endou mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la de Haruna.

-Te amo Mamoru-kun- dijo Haruna con un leve sonrojo.

-Y yo a ti Haruna-chan- respondió el arquero de forma cariñosa.

Natsumi no alcanzaba a oír muy bien lo que estaban diciendo pero por la manera en que se miraban sabia que ellos en realidad sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro.

Ella esperaba ver alguna señal que le diera esperanza de que Endou pudiera quererla así algún día.

Pero lo que vio a continuación le termino de romper el corazón junto con todas sus esperanzas.

Endou y Haruna se miraban sin decir nada el uno al otro solo intercambiaban miradas no necesitaban más.

De pronto Endou se inclino y le dio a Haruna un beso suave pero con él le mostraba todo lo que sentía por ella. Haruna correspondió abrazando a Endou por el cuello y profundizando un poco más el beso.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido y vieron a alguien correr a lo lejos.

¿Acaso era Natsumi?- pregunto Endou

-Creo que si- respondió Haruna.

-Creo que estaba llorando, iré a ver qué pasa- agrego.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Endou.

-No, espérame aquí volveré pronto- dicho esto Haruna se fue por donde había visto a la joven castaña para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

Bueno pues hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo.

Pobre Natsumi la verdad me dieron ganas de llorar mientras escribía su parte.

Bueno espero les haya gustado mañana el capitulo 5, ya estamos cerca del final. Bueno hasta la próxima.


	5. Verdad

Hi everyone, aquí estoy yo de vuelta. Me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero aquí está el capítulo 5 de este fic.

Espero les guste, aquí el resumen del cap.

Haruna ha visto a Natsumi llorando y ha decidido seguirla, ¿habrá sido la decisión correcta?  
pronto todo tendrá sentido.

Inazuma Eleven no pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Capítulo 5: Verdad.**

Natsumi corría sin ningún rumbo en específico lo que acaba de ver había sido demasiado y se preguntaba porque había decidido seguir a la pareja.

Aquella sin duda era una de las peores decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida y el costo había sido terrible. Su mente no paraba de repetir el momento en que Endou y Haruna se besaron, ella sabía que ellos ahora eran pareja y que aquello era normal pero igual le había dolido hasta el alma.

-¡NATSUMI ESPERA!- dijo una voz conocida a lo lejos.

Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era hablar con la joven Haruna, y sin embargo ella la había visto. Natsumi siguió su camino como si nadie le hubiera hablado con la esperanza de que la joven peli-azul la dejara en paz.

-Natsumi, sé que me estas escuchando- dijo Haruna.

Que acaso no sabía Haruna que ella quería estar sola, acaso era tan difícil de entenderse. Sin más decidió seguir, aun haciendo como no que había escuchado a su amiga.

Haruna al ver que su amiga no se detenía acelero el paso y se le adelanto en poco tiempo, parándose en frente de la joven castaña.

-¿Natsumi que te pasa?- dijo Haruna con preocupación

-No me pasa nada Haruna, solo quiero estar sola un tiempo- respondió la castaña.

-Vamos dime lo que te pasa. No somos amigas desde hace tanto para nada.- dijo Haruna naturalmente.

-En verdad, te juro que no me pasa nada.- agrego Natsumi.

-Eso no te lo creo, vi que estabas llorando hace poco- dijo Haruna un poco molesta ante la falta de confianza de su amiga.

Natsumi no sabía qué hacer, Haruna la había visto llorando y no estaba dispuesta contarle la razón al menos no en ese momento.

-Bueno si estaba llorando pero...- Natsumi decía dudosa.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Haruna.

-Es un tema un tanto delicado, además en verdad no quiero hablar de ello.- decía Natsumi a su joven amiga.

-Pero ¿tan delicado es que no me puedes contar a mí?- dijo Haruna.

-Si Haruna es muy delicado- respondió Natsumi.

-Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto y lo sabré, tal vez no ahora pero lo sabré- dijo Haruna al tiempo que se alejaba.

Aquello había asustado a Natsumi ella nunca se esperó una reacción así de la joven Otonashi.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Endou seguía en donde lo había dejado Haruna. Estaba un poco aburrido. Pero no muy lejos de el había un grupo de niños jugando Futbol y al él se le ocurrió que iría a ver al pequeño grupo. Al poco rato Endou ya estaba jugando con los niños.

-Bien así se hace, vamos vuelve a intentarlo- exclamaba Endou animado al tiempo que le lanzaba el balón de futbol a uno de los niños.

-¡ENDOU, PIENSA RAPIDO!- grito alguien a lo lejos.

El joven portero volteo para encarar a quien lo había llamando y lo único que recibió fue un balonazo de lleno en la cara.

-¿Porque hiciste eso Gouenji?- pregunto Endou adolorido.

-Y como supiste que era yo- respondió el joven Shuyaa.

-Tú eres el único que le da balonazos así a la gente.- dijo Endou evidentemente molesto.

Como toda respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue la risa del joven delantero.

-Bueno así eres tú no hay nada que hacer- dijo el joven portero mientras se encogía de hombros y reía también.

-Tú también tienes cosas que no cambiaran nunca- dijo Gouenji.

-Ni aun teniendo novia dejaras de ser Endou- agrego el peli-crema.

-Creo que no era necesario decir eso- contesto Endou con molestia en su voz

-¿QUEEEE? ¿ENDOU? ¿NOVIA?, ¿eso se puede poner junto en una oración?- dijo Midorikawa sorprendido.

-O esperen ya veo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ryuji Midorikawa- dijo el peli-verde mientras veía el balón que tenía Endou en las manos.

-No, Midorikawa por increíble que parezca este cabeza de balón se consiguió una novia de verdad.- dijo Gouenji con dificultades para evitar reír.

-Deja de bromear Gouenji, y mejor díganme ¿alguien me puede prestar dinero para un helado?- agrego Midorikawa.

-Tú tampoco cambias ni un poco ¿verdad?- respondió Endou.

-Ya estoy aquí amor- dijo Haruna al tiempo que abrazaba a Endou por detrás.

-Ahh, hola chicos- dijo Haruna tranquilamente.

-Qué bueno que volviste amor, te extrañe- dijo Endou.

-Esperen un momento ¿era verdad?- dijo Midorikawa con sorpresa.

Haruna no logro contener la risa al ver la cara del joven peli-verde, ella sabía que lo que estaba pasando era algo bastante improbable incluso para ella si le hubieran preguntado hace unos cuantos días.

-La parte de que Endou tenía novia sonaba bastante descabellada, pero en todo caso a la que esperaba ver como su pareja era Aki, la verdad esto me ha tomado por sorpresa.- agrego Midorikawa sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Te lo dije Reize- agrego Gouenji.

-Bueno volvamos a lo importante, ¿alguien me presta para un helado?- repetía Midorikawa.

-Ahh pero ni crean que se van a escapar sin contarme como paso esto ehh parejita.- agregaba Midorikawa.

-Bueno si ese es el caso vamos a la heladería, y ahí te cuento todo Midorikawa- dijo Haruna alegremente.

-Además yo pago- agrego Haruna sonriente.

-Te tomo la palabra- respondió Midorikawa feliz.

-Haruna creo que quedaras pobre- dijo Gouenji.

-Bueno en todo caso, tomare el riesgo- respondió la joven manager.

Natsumi estaba ya en su casa aun no podía olvidar aquel momento en el parque, se preguntaba si debía contarle a Haruna todo o si mejor se lo guardaba para sí misma, aquello la tenía muy intranquila. Natsumi decidió salir a caminar tal vez el aire fresco la ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Así que la joven castaña salió y comenzó a caminar, recordó uno de los lugares que más le gustaban de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia allá.

Una vez ahí se acercó al neumático que usaba Endou para entrenar, sin notarlo se sentó junto al árbol y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con el Raimon hasta ese momento.

Su mente siguió divagando sin ningún tema en específico pero sin que ella pudiera evitarlo recordó a Endou y a Haruna y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas brotaran por sus ojos.

Paso un tiempo y Natsumi decidió que definitivamente le contaría todo a Haruna pues pensó que eso sin duda la calmaría al menos un poco, y además no quería perder la amistad de Haruna por algo así.

Natsumi se levantó un poco más animada y decidió que volvería su casa sin duda ella estaba decidida a superar esta situación aunque le doliera.

Haruna y los demás llegaron a la heladería cerca del atardecer entraron al establecimiento y tomaron la mesa más cercana a la salida.

Endou y Gouenji conversaban sobre lo que sería su segundo FF juntos y de que saldrian campeones a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Haruna y Midorikawa conversaban sobre helados si a eso se le podía llamar conversación puesto que el único que hablaba era el joven peli-verde.

El empleado tomo su orden y rápidamente volvió con sus pedidos, en ese momento todos se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de la joven Otonashi.

-Bueno pues verán, todo comenzó...- Haruna les conto todo lo ocurrido hasta que llegaron a la parte de la biblioteca ese día por la mañana.

-Y así fue como Mamoru-kun y yo somos una feliz pareja- termino la joven manager su historia.

-Y le agradezco a Fubuki que haya lastimado mi mano de lo contrario yo jamás me habría dado cuenta de que amo a Haruna.- agrego Endou sonrojado.

-Qué lindo te vez sonrojado Endou- comento Gouenji en tono burlón.

Endou y Gouenji comenzaron a discutir mientras que Haruna seguía recordando todo lo acontecido y sin poderlo evitar sonreía.

Mientras tanto Midorikawa seguía pidiendo helados como si para el no existiera el mañana.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, cuando comenzó a anochecer Endou sugirió que debían ir cada quien a su casa a lo que Gouenji y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Me puede traer la cuenta por favor- hablo Haruna sonriendo.

-Enseguida señorita- contesto el empleado amablemente.

Al poco regreso el encargado con la cuenta.

-Aquí está la cuenta- dijo al tiempo que dejaba un ticket sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- respondió Haruna.

Haruna casi pierde el conocimiento al momento que vio la cuenta y no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡QUEEEEE ES ESTO!, MIDORIKAWA TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!- exclamaba una Haruna furiosa.

-Yo te lo advertí, te sale más barato comprar un PS4 que invitar a Midorikawa a comer helado- dijo Gouenji.

-Si pero Midorikawa de verdad exagero- respondió Haruna resignada.

-Vamos no puede ser para tanto amor- dijo Endou despreocupado.

-Dejame ver- dijo mientras tomaba el papel.

-Ok, no te preocupes te ayudare a pagar la cuenta.- agrego Endou con tristeza en su voz

-Y ahora dos tontos estafados- dijo Gouenji mientras estiraba la mano para chocarla con Midorikawa.

-Debieron aclararme que era solo un helado por persona- decía Midorikawa sin pena.

Tras esto cada quien fue hacia su casa, hacía tiempo que no pasaban una tarde tan divertida. Los que pagaron las consecuencias fueron los bolsillos de Endou y Haruna.

-Bueno a pesar de que terminamos pobres creo que fue bueno volver a ver a Midorikawa- comento Endou con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si pero debería controlarse un poco con ese consumo de helado o sin duda terminara diabético.-

Haruna y Endou llegaron a la casa de esta última y comenzaron a despedirse. De ser por ellos pasarían todo el día juntos.

-Bueno Haruna-chan creo que debemos decir adiós- dijo Endou.

-Así parece Mamoru-kun- agrego ella mientras lo tomaba por la mano.

-Pero no importa nos podremos ver mañana temprano- agrego Endou animado.

-Si tienes razón- contesto ella.

Endou lentamente le soltó la mano y comenzó a alejarse el jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que le resultaría difícil separarse de la joven peli-azul, apenas hacia dos días el la consideraba una amiga y nada más.

-Mamoru-kun espera- hablo Haruna

-¿Que pasa Haruna-chan?- dijo el joven portero.

-Te amo Mamoru-kun- dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a besar al joven arquero.

-Yo también te amo Haruna-chan- dijo mientras le correspondía el beso a la joven peli-azul.

Y así fue como se terminó ese día, Endou y Haruna quedaron pobres, Midorikawa se acercó un poco más a la diabetes y Gouenji molesto a Endou como de costumbre.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Endou pensaba en futbol y en cómo ganar el FF a pesar de todo seguía siendo como siempre, aunque ahora cierta chica peli-azul regresaba a sus pensamientos a cada momento sin que él pudiera evitarlo, así mismo se preguntaba si ella también estaría pensando en él.

Al día siguiente los chicos llegaron al Raimon temprano para su entrenamiento, las managers tomaron su lugar en la banca y se dispusieron a ver el entrenamiento o a entrar en acción si era necesario.

-Por aquí, pasame el balón- exclamaba Kidou mientras levantaba la mano.

-Bien ahí va Kidou-kun- respondió Handa.

Kidou recibió el balón y se dispuso a tirar.

-Aquí voy Endou- advirtió Kidou

-No te contengas- exclamo Endou

Kidou hizo una finta y le mando el balón a Gouenji.

-Buen pase Kidou, sin duda hare el gol- comento Gouenji seguro.

-¡SHIN BAKUNETSU SCREW!- exclamo Gouenji al tiempo que disparaba el balón con toda su fuerza.

-No pasara- respondió Endou.

-¡SHIN IJIGEN THE HAND!- exclamo Endou mientras brincaba e intentaba detener el tiro del joven Shuyaa.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Natsumi decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar con ella, era el momento de dejar todo esto atrás.

-Haruna ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo Natsumi un poco nerviosa.

-Claro Natsumi dime.- respondió la joven Otonashi alegremente.

-Pero es mejor que sea en privado.- agrego Natsumi

-Bueno te sigo- dijo la más joven de las managers.

Así Natsumi y Haruna se fueron al extremo más lejano de la cancha para poder hablar tranquilas.

-Es sobre lo que paso ayer.- dijo Natsumi evitando la mirada de la joven Haruna.

-Así que al fin me contaras todo, pues me alegra que me tengas confianza.- contesto Haruna con una sonrisa.

-Bueno en realidad... lo que pasa es...- Natsumi aún no podía terminar su frase.

-Vamos Natsumi habla con confianza.- respondió Haruna mientras la tomaba por el hombro.

-Está bien te contare todo, al fin y al cabo igual te enterarías y prefiero que sea por mí que por otras fuentes.- respondió Natsumi decidida.

-Haruna... yo ayer estaba llorando porque el que hayas iniciado una relación con Endou en realidad me dolió mucho.- dijo Natsumi con unas cuantas lagrimas asomándose es sus ojos.

-Natsumi... yo...- Haruna no pudo completar la frase no sabía que decir.

-Mira Haruna yo amo a Endou pero él te ama a ti y yo sé que tú lo amas a él, y aunque me duela esa es la verdad.- comento Natsumi un poco triste.

Haruna no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía y había quedado en estado de shock, ella había notado que Natsumi siempre actuaba raro cuando hablaba con Endou. Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Natsumi estaba enamorada de Endou.

-Natsumi ¿porque me dices todo esto? la verdad no lo entiendo- respondió Haruna aun confundida.

-Bueno en realidad te lo quise decir porque de lo contrario no podría seguir viéndote a la cara sabiendo que tenía secretos sin revelar.- dijo Natsumi ya un poco más aliviada.

-Natsumi... en verdad lo lamento, yo no sabía que te gustaba Endou si lo hubiera sabido antes...- Haruna no pudo terminar puesto que Natsumi la interrumpió.

-Si lo hubieras sabido antes, ¿hubieras estado dispuesta a negarte la felicidad con Endou?, con esto que te dije no quería que me pidieras disculpas solo te lo dije para quitarme un peso de encima.- dijo Natsumi ya más relajada.

-Bueno eso es todo lo que te quería decir. Y te lo digo de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Espero que seas muy feliz con Endou.- agrego Natsumi mientras caminaba hacia las bancas otra vez.

-Natsumi, gracias- dijo Haruna mientras se acercaba a Natsumi y la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Haruna no tienes nada que agradecer, solo fui honesta.- respondió Natsumi.

Haruna se encontraba muy feliz, incluso Natsumi había aceptado su relación con Endou.

Natsumi había logrado decirle todo a Haruna pero no sentía para nada mejor. Ella seguía sintiendo un dolor muy profundo, ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer para volver a ser la chica alegre de antes?

-Vamos Natsumi esto sigue muy reciente no sería lógico que me sintiera bien de la noche a la mañana- se dijo a sí misma la joven castaña.

Mientras Natsumi seguía pensando escucho su teléfono así que se dispuso a contestar.

-Hola- contesto la joven castaña.

-¿En realidad dejaras las cosas así? ¿Dejaras que una niña inmadura se quede con el amor de tu vida?- dijo una voz desconocida al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Queee? ¿Quién eres?- respondió Natsumi confundida.

-Vamos solo contesta ¿de verdad cederás tan fácilmente?- dijo la voz desconocida.

-Claro que dejare las cosas así, Endou y Haruna son mis amigos y yo no tengo derecho de romper su relación solo por mi propia felicidad.- dijo Natsumi segura.

-Vaya y yo pensaba que en realidad amabas a Endou- dijo la voz con tono burlón.

-Ya te dije los dos son mis amigos además de que ellos ya tomaron su decisión- dijo Natsumi con un tono un poco más agresivo.

-Y yo que pensaba que tú si eras una mujer de verdad, bueno al parecer mereces lo que te está pasando- dijo aquella persona con molestia en su voz.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras, yo solo quería ayudarte- agrego aquella voz.

-Sabes no te seguiré escuchando- dijo Natsumi e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono.

Quien la acaba de llamar y porque le interesaba tanto lo que pasara con ella y con Endou.

Después de aquella llamada Natsumi se puso a pensar si en realidad era lo correcto ceder anta la joven Otonashi. Después de todo ella amaba a Endou desde que lo había conocido y no era justo que una niña se lo robara.

-¿Que estás pensando Natsumi? no puedes hacer algo como eso. Ellos son tus amigos y además se aman.

-Sabes que tú mereces a Endou más que aquella mocosa- escucho esa voz a lo lejos.

Como era posible esa voz otra vez.

-Bueno creo que es verdad en realidad yo merezco más a Endou que esa niña- susurro Natsumi para sí misma.

Estaba decidido Natsumi no dejaría que Haruna se quedara con su Endou, no sin dar una pelea al menos.

-Bien eso será lo que hare- se dijo a si misma decidida.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno pues hasta aquí el 5 capitulo, espero haya valido la pena esperar.

Hasta ahora este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir en realidad no sabía ni cómo empezar espero no haya quedado tan mal.

Bueno nos vemos después. Hasta pronto.


	6. Angustia Parte 1

¿Qué hay chicos? Pues aquí estoy una vez más, con este fic que no ha salido como lo planee xD.

Bueno en fin no quiero perder mí ritmo así que aquí estoy con el sexto capítulo.

Natsumi ha decidido que no dejara que le quiten a Endou y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo. ¿Hasta qué punto será capaz de llegar para recuperar aquello que le ha sido robado?

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

**Capítulo 6: Angustia. Parte 1.**

Natsumi se encontraba parada cerca de las bancas viendo hacia el suelo aún se encontraba pensando sobre cómo recuperar a Endou de esa zorra peli-azul. Paso bastante tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que no había hecho más que estar parada sin hacer nada,

-Natsumi, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Fuyuka preocupada.

-No, no me pasa absolutamente nada.- respondió Natsumi con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿vienes?- pregunto la peli-morada.

-Claro en un segundo- dijo Natsumi.

Paso el tiempo y el entrenamiento termino así que todos se dispusieron a ir a sus clases.

-Bueno Haruna-chan te veo en un rato- dijo Endou alegremente.

-Está bien nos vemos Mamoru-kun- respondió Haruna de la misma manera.

-Vaya les agradezco que al menos no se comporten tan cariñoso en frente di mi- agrego Kidou al ver aquella escena.

La joven pareja se sorprendió al oír la voz de Kidou tan cerca y automáticamente se separaron.

Todos fueron a sus clases todo iba como siempre, Endou no se enteró de nada y le estaba pidiendo los apuntes a todos, Gouenji lo molestaba como de costumbre y Kidou fue el alma bondadosa que le presto el cuaderno a Endou.

-Endou está bien que ahora tienes pareja pero deberías prestar atención en las clases, de lo contrario reprobaras... otra vez.- comento Kazemaru mientras se levantaba el mechón de pelo que le tapaba el ojo.

-Oh por Dios, ¡KAZEMARU SI TIENE DOS OJOS!- exclamo Endou.

-Endou siempre he tenido dos ojos simplemente uno me lo tapaba el cabello- contesto Kazemaru molesto-

-OK, pero tapátelo por favor, podrías causarle un infarto a alguien con tal sorpresa.- dijo Endou burlón.

Al escuchar esto Kazemaru llego a su límite y no pudo evitar soltarle un puñetazo al joven portero que lo mando a comer suelo.

-Bien hecho Kazemaru si hubiese sido tú le hubiera dado un balonazo pero lo que hiciste estuvo bien- dijo Gouenji mientras veía a Endou en el suelo.

-Sabes Gouenji no todo se resuelve a balonazos- dijo Kazemaru.

Mientras Endou se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a discutir con Kazemaru una joven castaña los observaba a lo lejos.

Salieron a descanso y lo primero que hizo el joven arquero fue ir hacia el salón de la joven Haruna, para Endou esto era nuevo pero igual le gustaba esta sensación.

A los pocos segundos Endou ya estaba en la puerta del salón de la peli-azul. El joven castaño era vigilado de lejos sin que el siquiera lo notara.

-Hola amor, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día?- dijo Endou a la joven.

-Excelente, y ¿qué tal tu Mamoru-kun?- contesto la joven peli-azul.

-Bueno iba bien, pero ahora que te estoy viendo no puede irme mejor.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa.

-Eres incorregible amor- dijo Haruna al tiempo que se agarraba del brazo del joven portero.

-Bueno vamos- hablo Endou notablemente feliz.

Haruna y Endou fueron a la cafetería de la escuela, tras esto fueron a la biblioteca la cual se había convertido en su lugar especial.

-Endou hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo Haruna notablemente preocupada.

-Dime- respondió Endou sin darle importancia.

-Es sobre Natsumi ella...- agrego Haruna dudosa.

-Bueno ella me hablo sobre un tema bastante interesante.- continuo Haruna sin estar del todo segura.

-Vamos Haruna dímelo no me dejes con esa duda.- respondió Endou con un poco de ansiedad.

-Bueno...- Haruna seguía sin estar segura.

-Ella me confeso que está enamorada de ti.- comento Haruna repentinamente.

-Ah que está enamorada de mi eso no es tan grave... espera ¡¿qué?!- dijo Endou cuando capto lo que le había dicho Haruna.

-Vamos no me hagas esas bromas amor- dijo Endou con una mirada seria.

-Endou no es una broma, Natsumi en verdad te ama- dijo Haruna seria.

-Bueno eso es malo- agrego Endou serio.

-¿Y porque es malo?- pregunto Haruna.

-Bueno malo por Natsumi puesto que jamás podre corresponder a sus sentimientos.- respondió Endou seguro.

-Endou...- hablo Haruna en un tono apenas audible.

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del receso. Endou y Haruna se dispusieron cada quien a ir a su salón.

-Te veo en la tarde Haruna-chan- dijo Endou mientras se inclinaba y le deba a la joven un beso.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde- respondió Haruna mientras se separaba del chico.

Ya en el salón casi todos estaban concentrados en cualquier cosa menos la clase, salvo alguno cuantos como Kidou.

Las clases seguían y nadie prestaba atención ya faltaba poco para salir y Endou no podía dejar de pensar en Haruna ella era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

-Oye Endou, hazme caso- dijo Gouenji.

-¿Que pasa Gouenji?- dijo Endou distraído.

-Bueno en realidad solo quería molestarte pero parece que estas fuera de este mundo así que creo que me ahorrare el esfuerzo.- comento el joven Shuuya.

-Y bien con esto terminamos, pueden retirarse- dijo el profesor

Los chicos del club de futbol se dispusieron a ir a la práctica de la tarde como lo hacían todos los días.

Solo había algo diferente generalmente Endou siempre era el primero en salir corriendo hacia la caseta del club, pero esta vez él iba más que distraído.

El entrenamiento transcurría con normalidad todos se veía estaban muy animados por su muy próximo FF, todo normal salvo que Endou se estaba comiendo incluso los tiros más fáciles.

-Endou por favor presta más atención.- decía Kidou molesto.

-Lo siento Kidou hay algo que me tiene preocupado.- respondió Endou mientras miraba hacia la banca.

-Y ¿se puede saber el asunto?- dijo Kidou seriamente.

-Si pero te lo cuento después del entrenamiento.- respondió Endou aun distraído.

-Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hermana Endou porque si lo hiciste te juro que sufrirás- respondió Kidou amenazante.

-Si está bien Kidou- agrego Endou sin prestar mucha atención.

El entrenamiento termino con la mayoría del equipo molesto puesto que Endou se había comido el 95% de los tiros.

-¡Endou Mamoru! Pasa al frente- exclamo el entrenador Kudou molesto

-Si ¿qué pasa entrenador?- pregunto Endou.

-Y todavía lo preguntas hoy no estuviste en el entrenamiento, entraron la mayoría de los tiros de tus compañeros, quiero saber la razón de tu falta de concentración.- contesto el entrenador.

-Entrenador en realidad no le puedo contestar esa pregunta, son temas un tanto personales.- respondió Endou

-Bueno está bien entiendo que no lo puedas hablar con cualquiera, pero si mañana sigues así me veré en la necesidad de buscarte un sustituto.- dijo el entrenador Kudou seriamente.

-Si entrenador, bueno ¿me puedo retirar?- dijo el joven portero.

-Adelante puedes retirarte- contesto el entrenador.

Endou inmediatamente se dirigió dónde Haruna, tal vez ver a su novia es lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo Endou al tiempo que le tapaba los ojos a la joven peli-azul.

-Mamoru-kun- respondió Haruna mientras se volteaba y abrazaba al capitán del Raimon.

-¿Y bien te llevo a tu casa?- pregunto el arquero con una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias Mamoru-kun- respondió Haruna alegremente.

-Bueno vámonos- dijo Endou mientras le tomaba la mana a la chica.

Mientras tanto las managers seguían conversando, pero una de ellas estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacia la pareja.

-Hoy Endou no ha estado nada bien- decía un Aki preocupada.

-Sí, me pregunto que tendrá- comento Fuyuka preocupada.

-Ya saben así es Endou, probablemente no sea nada.- agrego Natsumi mientras veía hacia otro lugar.

-No sé, no me parece...- hablo Aki siendo interrumpida por Natsumi.

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.- dijo la castaña mientras se alejaba súbitamente.

Como era posible que Endou se fuera con esa zorra, él era suyo lo había ganado después de todo lo que había hecho por él y que ahora la ignorara. Definitivamente no se quedaría así.

Pero hasta donde estaba dispuesta Natsumi a llegar para recuperar lo que era suyo. ¿De qué sería capaz para recuperar a Endou?

-Definitivamente esa puta no se quedara con mi Endou- dijo Natsumi para sí misma mientras se disponía a seguir a la joven pareja.

-Vaya veo que al fin entraste en razón- esa voz otra vez.

Natsumi volteo al momento para encarar al dueño de aquella voz pero no encontró a nadie. Sin darle mayor importancia Natsumi siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde había preparado el primer paso de su plan.

-Esta nueva actitud tuya me gusta mucho.- agrego aquella voz.

-Pues que esperabas no voy a dejar que cualquier niña estúpida se quede con mi Endou.- respondió Natsumi.

-Excelente y como veo que ya has entrado en razón te ayudare.- agrego la voz con entusiasmo.

Natsumi ya empezaba a asustarse aquella voz, ¿de donde era que provenía? ¿y porque quería ayudarla?

La joven Natsumi decidió que ignoraría a la voz pero siguió con su plan.

Endou y Haruna seguían caminando de la mano viéndose el uno al otro de vez en cuando.

Así estuvieron mucho rato hasta que Haruna hablo.

-Y dime Endou ¿porque estuviste tan distraído en el entrenamiento?- pregunto la joven Otonashi.

-Bueno la razón por la que me encontraba distraído fue por lo que me dijiste más temprano sobre Natsumi.- respondió Endou preocupado.

-Ya veo a mi también me tiene preocupada- dijo Haruna mientras apretaba la mano del portero.

-Si se le veía muy triste cuando me confeso todo- agrego Haruna.

-Bueno Natsumi es fuerte sé que se repondrá de esto antes de que nos demos cuenta.- respondió Endou tratando de darle ánimos a Haruna.

Le había contado, Haruna le había contado todo a Endou, Natsumi no lo podía creer pensaba que en el momento que Endou se enterara de que ella lo amaba iría corriendo a sus pies sin importarle nada, pero no había sido así. Endou seguía tomado de la mano de la joven manager.

Esto no hizo más que irritar a Natsumi que ahora más que nunca estaba decida a ejecutar su plan al pie de la letra. Sin más se desvió con rumbo desconocido.

-Al parecer tienes un estorbo, dime ¿cómo lidiaras con la situación?- hablo una vez más esa voz misteriosa.

Natsumi seguía sin entender de quien era esa voz y como es que no había visto al dueño hasta ahora. Sin saber de quién era el dueño de la voz Natsumi decidió ignorarla una vez más.

Endou y Haruna seguían caminando lentamente con destino a la casa de la Joven Otonashi.

-Mamoru-kun, ¿quisieras quedarte a comer hoy con nosotros?- pregunto Haruna con voz inocente.

-No lo sé Haruna-chan no quiero ser una molestia en tu casa.- respondió el portero inmediatamente.

-Vamos por favor, además de que en mi casa todos mis amigos son bienvenidos, y más tú que eres mi novio.- dijo Haruna insistente.

-Bueno está bien a ti no te puedo negar nada Haruna-chan.- dijo Endou con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que bien muchas gracias Mamoru-kun.- dijo Haruna mientras se lanzaba hacia los brazos del joven portero.

Mientras decían eso Endou escuchó un ruido extraño que provenía de arriba de ellos cuando miro se dio cuenta de que algo iba cayendo y se dirigía justo hacia Haruna.

-¡CUIDADO HARUNA!- grito Endou al momento que la lanzaba a la joven peli-azul lejos del peligro

-¡MAMORU-KUN!- grito Haruna al ver que Endou se encontraba en el suelo con una herida bastante grande en el brazo.

Haruna no pudo evitar voltear hacia arriba para saber de dónde había salido aquella cosa.

No pudo distinguir nada pero le pareció ver que alguien se alejaba de ahí.

-¡ENDOU! ¡MAMORU! RESPONDE POR FAVOR- dijo Haruna asustada.

-Endou por favor reacciona- decía Haruna buscando una respuesta del joven castaño.

Haruna al borde de las lágrimas tomo su celular y marco un número tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Sí, ¿cuál es su emergencia?- respondieron del otro lado.

-Vengan rápido por favor mi novio esta lastimado y se encuentra inconsciente.- dijo Haruna muy preocupada.

-Está bien señorita ¿cuál es la dirección?- dijo la operadora del otro lado.

Mientras Haruna llamaba a emergencias alguien arriba corría lo más rápido posible.

-¡Demonios! ¿porque Endou? ¿porque la salvaste?- decía Natsumi para sí misma.

-Tu no tenías que lastimarte ella era la que merecía morir tu no- agrego Natsumi.

-Vaya parece que no fue el más brillante de los planes, ves lo que pasa cuando te niegas a recibir mi ayuda.- dijo la voz misteriosa.

-Otra vez tú, ya dejame en paz- respondió Natsumi molesta.

-Te das cuenta de que ahora mismo Endou podría estar muerto y todo por no aceptar mis consejos.

Natsumi entro en estado de shock al siquiera pensar en que Endou pudiera estar muerto.

Como se le había ocurrido un plan tan estúpido, ahora mismo ella había puesto la vida de Endou en peligro.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ENDOU NO PUEDE ESTER MUERTO, TODO ES CULPA DE ELLA- contesto Natsumi desesperada.

-Vamos vamos relajate, a partir de ahora solo debes escuchar mis consejos y todo saldrá bien.- dijo aquella voz muy segura de sí misma.

-¿pero si Endou está muerto?- dijo Natsumi dudosa.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Endou se encontraba en el suelo siendo tratado por los para-médicos.

-Deme espacio señorita debemos llevarlo al hospital inmediatamente- dijo el para-medico mientras hacía a un lado a Haruna.

-Pero ¿el estará bien verdad?- pregunto Haruna difícilmente pues el llanto apenas la dejaba hablar.

-No lo se señorita debemos llevarlo al hospital rápido para que le den el tratamiento necesario.- respondió fríamente el para-medico.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo 6 espero les esté gustando este fic.

En realidad yo planeaba hacer un fic romántico en su totalidad pero de alguna manera salió esto xDDD

Bueno nos vemos pronto con la continuación.


	7. Angustia Parte 2

Hola chicos aquí estoy una vez más actualizando este fic. Bueno no hay mucho que decir.

Sin más el resumen.

Endou ha sufrido un accidente por proteger a Haruna, pero ¿que será del joven portero?

¿Que hará Natsumi al respecto?

Todo esto y más será resuelto en este capítulo.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

**Capítulo 7: Angustia. Parte 2**

El joven portero se encontraba inconsciente en la camilla de la ambulancia mientras los paramédicos le deban la atención necesaria.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Natsumi aún se encontraba asustada por lo que acaba de hacer. Como era posible que Endou se hubiera sacrificado por esa niña, en su mente jamás paso la posibilidad de que aquello pasara.

-Vamos pequeña no tienes de que preocuparte vendrán más oportunidades que sin duda aprovecharas de mejor manera.- comento la voz.

-Bueno eso si es que no mataste a Endou.- agrego burlonamente.

Natsumi ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de aquella voz, además de todo esto no sabía quién era ni en donde se encontraba.

-Sabes eres demasiado insistente y no sé porque crees que tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer.- dijo Natsumi molesta.

Endou y Haruna llegaron al hospital en donde rápidamente se llevaron al chico con la banda naranja a un lugar en donde darle una mejor atención.

-Señorita necesitamos que nos dé más datos del joven que acaba de entrar, necesitamos llamar a sus familiares.- dijo una enfermera.

-Está bien pero díganme cuando me dirán que pasara con el- respondió Haruna preocupada.

-Mire señorita eso no tiene un tiempo exacto como puede ser 5 minutos puede ser una hora o más.- contesto la enfermera.

-Bueno está bien le daré los datos.- respondió Haruna.

El tiempo pasó y Haruna no recibía noticas del joven capitán del Raimon, bueno en realidad no había pasado tanto tiempo pero a la joven manager se le hacía una eternidad.

-Haruna-chan ¿cómo está mi hijo?- dijo la madre de Endou.

Haruna se sobresaltó ella estaba en su propio mundo así que aquello era definitivamente inesperado.

-Bueno en realidad no me han dicho nada señora discúlpeme- respondió Haruna bastante distraída.

-Pero dime como es que se lastimo mi hijo por favor- dijo la mujer preocupada.

-Bueno está bien señora, le contare.- dijo Haruna.

-Endou y yo íbamos caminando hacia mi casa, él me estaba acompañando. Íbamos hablando de temas sin importancia cuando de pronto...- Haruna no pudo continuar puesto que en ese momento rompió en llanto.

-Vamos Haruna calmate no fue tu culpa. Continua por favor- dijo amablemente la madre de Endou mientras abrazaba a la joven manager.

-Está bien lo intentare.- dijo Haruna difícilmente.

-Estábamos ya muy cerca de mi casa cuando de arriba cayeron escombros de una construcción, Endou me lanzo fuera del peligro pero no tuvo tiempo para quitarse el mismo.- dijo Haruna tristemente.

-¡Familiares de Endou Mamoru! ¡Familiares de Endou Mamoru!- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de uno de los doctores.

Al escuchar esto la madre de Endou rápidamente se acercó al médico seguida muy de cerca por Haruna.

-Yo soy la madre, dígame ¿cómo está mi hijo?- dijo la señora exaltada.

-Bueno señora por el momento el joven se encuentra estable y ha recobrado el conocimiento- dijo el doctor tranquilamente.

-Gracias doctor- dijo la señora aliviada.

-Pero su brazo derecho tiene una herida bastante seria debemos operar, de ser posible esta misma noche- continuo el doctor.

-Pero ¿el estará bien verdad?- pregunto Haruna angustiada.

-Bueno como están las cosas entre más tiempo dejemos pasar menos probabilidades de éxito tiene la cirugía, y en el peor de los casos el podría perder el brazo.- respondió el doctor.

Haruna no podía evitar culparse a sí misma si tan solo Endou no la hubiera salvado, el estaría perfectamente bien en ese momento. Todo era su culpa o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba en aquel momento.

-Señora necesito que firme la autorización para que podamos proceder lo más rápido posible.- agrego el doctor.

-Está bien doctor, firmare lo que sea con tal de que mi hijo este bien- dijo la madre de Endou.

Natsumi por su parte aún se encontraba pensando en cómo estaría el joven portero, lo que más la desesperaba era no poder preguntarle a nadie puesto que esto la delataría de inmediato.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto la voz desconocida volvió a hablar.

-Vamos por favor, sabes bien que Endou es demasiado fuerte como para morir por algo tan simple.- dijo la misteriosa voz.

-Sabes ya tuve suficiente de ti llevas todo este tiempo molestando, si no fuera por ti yo no hubiera tenido ideas tan estúpidas.- dijo Natsumi molesta.

-Mira si fuera por mí tú no te hubieras decidido a luchar por el chico de tus sueños.- respondió aquella voz muy segura.

-¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE NO SE QUIEN ERES Y NO ME INTERESA SABERLO, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TE LARGES Y ME DEJES PENSAR TRANQUILA!- exclamo la castaña.

-Vaya eso va a ser un poco difícil- respondió el dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Y dime porque será difícil?- pregunto Natsumi aun molesta.

-Tu sí que eres lenta, no me creo que aún no te hayas dado cuenta.- dijo la voz misteriosa.

-¿QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA? ¿DE QUE DEBERIA DARME CUENTA?- agrego Natsumi cada vez más molesta.

-Deberías haberte dado cuenta desde el primer momento que yo... que yo soy tu, soy tu lado oculto tus sueños sin cumplir, tus ambiciones, tus deseos, podríamos decir que soy tu lado oscuro.- respondió la voz.

Natsumi no se lo podía creer, que aquella voz fuera parte de ella era simplemente imposible, ella no era así como era posible que en ella existiera un lado tan egoísta y desagradable.

-Me niego a creer eso tú no puedes ser algo mío- dijo Natsumi dudosa.

-Entre más pronto lo aceptes, más rápido podremos hacer algo para recuperar lo que nos robaron.- dijo esa voz con decisión.

Haruna aun seguía en el hospital preocupada por lo que pudiera ser del joven portero. Todo eso era su culpa no había hecho nada por salvar a su novio.

Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Endou ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¡Señora Endou!- llamo el doctor a lo lejos.

-Si dígame doctor.- respondió la señora rápidamente.

-Ya puede pasar a ver a su hijo, pero por favor que sea rápido el necesita descansar.- dijo el doctor amablemente.

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijo la señora Endou.

Haruna iba detrás de la madre de Endou siguiéndola muy de cerca cuando fue detenida por el médico.

-Disculpe señorita pero solo puede pasar una a la vez.- dijo el doctor con un tono autoritario.

-Está bien- respondió Haruna notablemente triste.

Haruna regreso a tomar asiento a donde se encontraba hacia unos pocos momentos se le veía tranquila pero en el fondo estaba destrozada.

Mientras esto pasaba Endou se reunía con su madre en la habitación del hospital.

Se encontraba recostado en una cama con sábanas blancas con una venda que le abarcaba desde el hombro derecho hasta un poco más abajo de las costillas.

-Mamoru, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto la señora preocupada.

-Estoy bien mamá no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió el joven arquero amablemente.

-Bueno solo me duele un poco el brazo derecho pero no creo que sea nada importante.- agrego el castaño.

-Mamoru, debo decirte algo.- hablo la madre de Endou de forma dudosa.

-¿Haruna se encuentra bien?- pregunto el capitán del Raimon preocupado.

-Si ella se encuentra perfectamente bien.- respondió ella amablemente.

-Lo que debo decirte es sobre tu brazo.- agrego su madre con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa con mi brazo?- respondió Endou intrigado.

-Bueno Mamoru, lo que pasa es que en el brazo derecho sufriste una lesión considerable. Y tendrán que operarte hoy mismo para que te recuperes por completo- dijo ella ocultando parte de la realidad.

Al tiempo que esto pasa la joven Haruna aún se encontraba siendo torturada por sus pensamientos, cuando escucho el sonido de una llamada en su celular.

-Hola- contesto ella notablemente desganada.

-Hola hermanita, ¿cómo te encuentras?- dijo Kidou al otro lado de la línea.

-No muy bien hermano.- respondió la joven manager desganada.

-¿Pero dime que te pasa? ¿Es por Endou verdad? Dime que te hizo ese idiota e inmediatamente le iré a dar su merecido.- dijo Kidou furioso.

Al momento que Haruna escucho esto no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

-Endou, dime que te hizo Haruna e inmediatamente le hare pagar.- comento Kidou al tiempo que escuchaba el llanto de su hermana.

-Hermano él no me ha hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario arriesgo su vida para salvarme a mí.- dijo Haruna tratando de contener el llanto.

-Como que arriesgo su vida por ti, dime que paso.- respondió Kidou preocupado.

Haruna procedió a contarle lo sucedió a Kidou con bastante dificultad.

-Lo lamento Haruna, hable sin molestarme en escuchar nada.- dijo Kidou apenado.

-Endou se repondrá Haruna no te preocupes.- agrego Kidou tratando de darle fuerza a su pequeña hermana.

-Gracias hermano espero tengas razón.- respondió Haruna.

-Mira voy para allá en unos minutos llego.- dijo Kidou tras lo cual inmediatamente colgó el teléfono.

En ese momento Haruna escucho su nombre a lo lejos.

-Haruna-chan, ven por favor.- dijo la madre de Endou amablemente.

-Mi hijo quiere verte.- agrego.

-Muchas gracias señora, vuelvo enseguida.- respondió Haruna amablemente,

Haruna indudablemente se alegró al saber que podría ver al joven portero, además el saber que se encontraba consiente le daba muchas esperanzas.

La joven manager camino lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba al lado del joven portero.

-Haruna-chan me alegra que te encuentres bien- dijo el portero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mamoru... Mamoru-kun- dijo Haruna al momento que caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar.

-Lo siento todo esto es por mi culpa. Si no fuera por mi tú no te encontrarías aquí en este momento.- agrego Haruna difícilmente.

-Haruna no digas tonterías yo por ti haría lo que sea y francamente al ver que te encuentras bien, sé que esto valió la pena.- dijo Endou en tono tranquilizador.

-Mamoru-kun...- intento hablar Haruna pero fue interrumpida por un beso del joven portero.

Haruna al sentir esto se conmovió, ella pensaba que Endou la odiaría ya que por su culpa él se encontraba en ese estado,

-Haruna-chan el que tú te encuentres bien hace que cualquier cosa que me pueda pasar a mi valga la pena.- dijo Endou con cariño a la joven manager.

-Mamoru-kun te amo- dijo Haruna aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo a ti también te amo Haruna-chan, pero vamos limpiate las lágrimas, que una princesa como tú no se ve bien así.- respondió Endou mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la joven peli-azul.

Haruna procedió a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras trataba de devolverle la sonrisa al joven castaño.

Después de esto Haruna se inclinó y abrazo a Endou con cariño.

-Mamoru-kun gracias- dijo Haruna.

-No tienes que agradecerme- respondió Endou alegremente.

El tiempo paso la joven pareja conversaba, y sin que apenas lo notaran ya había pasado una hora.

-Disculpe señorita, pero ya debemos llevar al paciente hacia el quirófano- dijo amablemente una joven enfermera.

-¿Ya es hora? Pregunto Haruna angustiada.

-Así es señorita debemos empezar los preparativos para la cirugía.- dijo la enfermera amablemente.

-No te preocupes Haruna-chan todo estará bien.- dijo el joven portero con un tono tranquilizador.

Haruna volvió a la sala de espera donde su hermano llevaba tiempo esperándola. Ella al verlo inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos.

-Gracias por venir hermanito.- dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba al joven.

-Vamos sabes que no te podía dejar sola en una situación así.- respondió Kidou mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Sabes hermano en realidad estoy muy preocupada- dijo Haruna aun sin soltar al joven de los googles.

-Si entiendo, la señora Endou ya me informo todo, pero no te preocupes Endou es muy duro de matar.- comento Kidou mientras Haruna al fin lo soltaba.

-Si tienes razón hermano, el saldrá bien- respondió Haruna notablemente más animada.

Al tiempo que todo esto pasaba Endou ya estaba por ser operado, todo se encontraba listo.

Endou se encontraba ya bajo los efectos de la anestesia y el doctor se disponía a comenzar su trabajo.

Pasaron horas y horas.

-Bien hemos terminado, ahora todo depende de la fuerza de este jovencito.- dijo el cirujano.

-Avisemos a sus familiares.- comento la enfermera.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 7 vaya que si me tarde en actualizar.

Bueno espero que haya valido la pena esperar, para aquellos que me siguen xD.

En fin tratare de no tardarme tanto para subir el capítulo 8.

Bueno pues hasta la próxima.


	8. Decepción

Hola chicos aquí estoy yo de nuevo con la continuación.

Perdón por la tardanza para actualizar la cuestión es que me quede sin internet hasta hace unos días y pues por consecuencia no pude subir nada xDD. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Bueno sin más por decir el resumen del capítulo:

Endou ha sido operado de su herida en el hombro y parece que ha salido todo bien, por su parte Haruna se encuentra con Kidou esperando noticias del joven portero. ¿Pero que ha sido de Natsumi? ¿Acaso dejara las cosas como están o seguirá con un nuevo plan?

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

**Capítulo 8: Decepción**

Endou se encontraba ya en recuperación la operación había salido sin contratiempos, ahora todo dependía del joven arquero los doctores habían hecho su trabajo.

La enfermera se acercaba a la sala de espera para dar noticias a los familiares y amigos del joven castaño. Haruna ya se encontraba impaciente y no paraba de dar vueltas en la pequeña sala de espera, desde que Endou había sufrido aquel accidente ella no había salido del hospital ni por un segundo.

-¡Familiares del joven Endou Mamoru! ¡Familiares de Endou Mamoru!- llamo la enfermera a lo lejos de la sala de espera.

Al oír esto Haruna se acercó hacia dónde provenía aquella voz lo más rápido que pudo, caminando por detrás de la madre de Endou.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?- hablo la mujer tan pronto estuvo al alcance de la enfermera seguida muy de cerca por una joven peli-azul.

-La operación finalizo con éxito ahora solo falta ver cómo responde el joven al tratamiento.- respondió la joven enfermera con amabilidad.

-Bueno ¿y cuando lo podre ver?- pregunto Atsuko ansiosa.

-Mire señora, eso depende de que tan rápido el joven reaccione de la anestesia que se aplicó, aunque lo recomendable sería dejarlo descansar hasta mañana.- respondió la enfermera con seriedad.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- dijo la mujer amablemente.

La joven Haruna se alegró bastante al oír que todo había salido bien, ella sabía que Endou se recuperaría rápidamente.

-Lo ves hermanita, ese cabeza de balón estará jugando fútbol otra vez antes de que nos demos cuenta.- dijo Kidou con una sonrisa.

-Así es me alegro bastante hermanito.- respondió la joven Otonashi mientras se abrazaba a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Natsumi se encontraba aun impactada por su reciente descubrimiento. Se preguntaba que tanto sería capaz de hacer con aquella voz como consejera, además no se podía permitir errores tan tontos como el de su plan anterior.

-Definitivamente recuperare a Endou, sin importar nada el será mío, una mocosa no me lo quitara.- susurro la joven Natsumi para sí misma.

-Bien, así que no cederás- hablo la voz en su tono habitual.

-Si haces caso a mis consejos no volverás a cometer errores, espero que seas más razonable esta vez.- agrego.

-¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI, TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES NO NECESITO TUS CONSEJOS!- exclamo Natsumi molesta.

-Vaya pero que forma de tratar a aquellos que te quieren ayudar.- contesto la voz burlonamente.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE NECESITO ASI QUE LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS!- hablo Natsumi furiosa.

-Mira yo solo quiero ayudar, pero si en realidad crees que eres lo suficientemente buena como para hacer el trabajo sola adelante. Yo me quedare por aquí y veré lo patéticos que serán tus resultados.- dijo la voz con molestia.

Natsumi estaba decidida a recuperar a Endou y lo haría sin ayuda de nadie, sobre todo sin la ayuda de su alter-ego.

Haruna aún continuaba en el hospital estaba decidida a que no saldría de ahí sin Endou, además de todo ella era la responsable de que el portero se encontrara ahí.

Las horas pasaron y ya era de madrugada por su parte Haruna no podía dormir se encontraba aún demasiado nerviosa sobre lo que pudiera pasarle al castaño.

Sin nada más por hacer la peli-azul se dispuso a tomar asiento y esperar con la mayor calma posible.

-¡FAMILIARES DE ENDOU MAMORU!- se escuchó a lo lejos la conocida voz de la enfermera.

Haruna no veía a la madre de Endou por ninguna parte así que ella misma fue hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera.

Al estar cerca de la enfermera Haruna se sintió preocupada.

-Yo soy su novia.- hablo Haruna con nerviosismo.

-Señorita a usted no le podemos decir nada necesitamos que sea un familiar.- contesto la enfermera intranquila.

-Pero por favor dígame que está pasando.- dijo Haruna ya con desesperación.

-Ya le dije que no podemos decirle nada a usted, por favor entienda.- respondió la enfermera.

-No sé en donde estén sus familiares, por favor dígame que está pasando.- contesto Haruna ya sin poder contener su enojo.

-Está bien le diré lo que pasa.- dijo la enfermera en un tono apenas audible.

-El paciente tuvo complicaciones, hicimos lo que pudimos pero lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada. El joven Endou Mamoru acaba de fallecer.- agrego la enfermera con seriedad.

Al oír esto Haruna rompió en llanto.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!- exclamo Haruna desesperada.

-Lo lamento señorita pero no se pudo hacer nada para salvarle la vida.- comento la enfermera.

Haruna se encontraba helada lo que le acababan de decir no podía ser posible, si la operación había salido bien cómo es que ahora Endou se encontraba muerto.

-Te amo Haruna-chan.- escucho Haruna a lo lejos.

-¡MAMORU-KUN! ¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!- exclamo Haruna con dificultad.

Se había quedado sola el amor de su vida ya no estaría más con ella.

Haruna se desplomo al suelo sin poder controlar el llanto, tenía un vacío que nada podría llenar.

-¡HARUNA! ¡HARUNA! ¿QUE TE PASA?- hablo Kidou muy exaltado al ver a su hermana llorar.

-¡Haruna vamos despierta!- exclamo el estratega.

En ese momento Haruna despertó, en algún momento se había quedado dormida y no lo había notado.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita porque estabas tan asustada?- pregunto Kidou preocupado.

-Hermano, tuve una pesadilla horrible.- dijo Haruna mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Tranquila ya paso.- contesto Kidou mientras abrazaba a su joven hermana.

-¿Cómo esta Mamoru?- pregunto Haruna angustiada.

-Él se encuentra bien, hace unos momentos nos informaron que ya se encuentra en su habitación y que en unas horas podremos verlo.- respondió Kidou con un tono tranquilizador.

-Supongo que tu pesadilla tuvo que ver con el.- agrego Kidou.

-Si así fue hermanito, pero preferiría no hablar de aquello.- comento la joven Otonashi.

Haruna no podía estar tranquila después de aquella pesadilla, así con dificultad durmió poco lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Con el pasar de las horas Haruna solo se ponía más ansiosa lo único que quería ella era ver al joven Endou.

Al fin amaneció y todo seguía de la misma manera.

-Bueno, Haruna iré al Raimon, les contare a todos lo que pasa para que no se preocupen.- dijo Kidou amablemente.

-Está bien hermano yo me quedare aquí.- respondió Haruna.

-Bien nos veremos más tarde.- finalizo el joven estratega.

Así Kidou se dirigió hacia el instituto Raimon dispuesto a contarle todo a sus compañeros, por el camino se encontró con Kazemaru y Gouenji.

-Buenos días Kidou.- saludaron ambos con amabilidad.

-Buenos días chicos.- respondió Kidou.

-¿Te pasa algo Kidou?- pregunto el peli-azul intrigado.

-Bueno si, pero es algo que les contare cuando todo el equipo este reunido.- contesto el estratega.

-Entiendo.- dijo Kazemaru.

Sin más los jóvenes se dirigieron a la caseta del club.

Pasados unos minutos todo el equipo se encontraba reunido.

-Hay algo muy importante, que debo decirles chicos.- hablo Kidou nervioso.

Al oír esto el equipo se reunió cerca de donde estaba Kidou.

-El día de ayer Endou sufrió un accidente y tuvo que ser operado del hombro.- finalizo Kidou.

-¡¿QUEE?!- exclamo todo el Raimon sorprendido.

-Como lo he dicho Endou tuvo que ser operado del hombro ayer en la noche.- comento Kidou con preocupación.

-¿Pero se recuperara verdad?- pregunto Gouenji bastante preocupado.

-Bueno la operación salió bien así que probablemente tengamos muy pronto al capitán de regreso.- continuo Kidou tratando de calmar a todo el equipo.

-Vaya, así que en realidad si heriste a Endou.- dijo una voz conocida para Natsumi.

-Esas cosas no pasarían si me escucharas, pero eres muy terca.- agrego la voz.

-Ahora mismo no necesito que me molestes, así que cállate.- susurro Natsumi

-¿Dijiste algo Natsumi?- pregunto Aki quien había alcanzado a escuchar que Natsumi hablaba.

-No, nada.- respondió la castaña tranquilamente.

Mientras el Raimon se enteraba de la situación de su capitán, Haruna por fin podía ver a Endou después de todas sus horas de espera.

En cuanto le avisaron que Endou podía recibir visitas ni a la misma madre le dio oportunidad de pasar, ella se abalanzo sobre el cuarto del joven portero.

Al entrar rápidamente se acercó a Endou quien aún conservaba un vendaje sobre su hombro derecho.

-Haruna-chan ¿cómo te encuentras?- hablo Endou animado.

-Muy bien Mamoru-kun, y al parecer tú también.- respondió la peli-azul alegremente.

-Vaya el día no pudo comenzar mejor.- dijo Endou a la joven manager.

-Ah sí, ¿y a que se debe eso?- respondió Haruna intrigada.

-Y dicen que yo soy el distraído.- respondió Endou mientras reía.

-Mi mañana empezó genial puesto que tú estás conmigo.- continuo Endou dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli-azul.

-Mamoru-kun no digas esas cosas me avergüenzas.- hablo Haruna con un ligero sonrojo.

-Lo siento Haruna-chan pero solo digo la verdad.- replico el joven castaño.

-¿Pero Haruna que no deberías estar en la escuela en este momento?- pregunto el arquero.

-Si debería estar en la escuela pero no me iré hasta que salgamos de aquí los dos.- contesto la manager con decisión.

-Tú estás aquí por mi culpa, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí a cuidarte hasta que salgas del hospital.- dijo Haruna con tristeza.

-Haruna, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que lo que me paso no fue por tu culpa, y en todo caso yo fui el que decidió salvarte.- respondió Endou con tono seguro.

-Mamoru... de verdad que eres incorregible.- hablo Haruna felizmente.

-Ya te he dicho que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.- continuo Endou con una sonrisa.

Mientras en el Raimon el entrenamiento había comenzado pero ninguno de los miembros se encontraba muy concentrado en el entrenamiento, además de que no podían entrenar del todo bien puesto que no tenían un portero.

-Chicos creo que no tiene sentido continuar con este intento de práctica, no tenemos un arquero y la mayoría de nosotros no estamos concentrados.- dijo Kazemaru seriamente.

-Me parece que Kazemaru tiene razón, no tiene caso continuar con esta práctica.- continuo Gouenji en voz baja.

-Oigan chicos ¿no creen que deberíamos ir al Hospital a darle una pequeña sorpresa a Endou?- propuso el joven peli-crema.

-Me parece una excelente idea Gouenji-san.- hablo Natsumi desde la banca.

Sin más por decir el equipo entero de fútbol del Raimon se dispuso a ir hacia el hospital, todos se encontraban muy preocupados por el joven portero, así que lo mejor sería ir a verlo para calmar sus ansias.

En cuanto el equipo de fútbol del Raimon llego al hospital la joven Aki fue la primera en acercarse a la recepción con la intención de hablar.

-Hola, buenos días. Somos el club de fútbol del Raimon y venimos a ver a Endou Mamoru.- le dijo Aki a la joven enfermera encargada de la recepción.

-Endou Mamoru, si déjenme ver...- respondió la enfermera amablemente.

-Si él se encuentra en la habitación 251, pero por favor que sea rápido el joven necesita descansar.- agrego la enfermera autorizando al equipo a pasar.

-Muchas gracias.- respondió Aki contenta.

Tras esto el Raimon se dirigió a donde les había dicho la enfermera.

Al entrar se encontraron con Endou y Haruna en medio de un momento íntimo, escena que hubieran preferido no ver. Tras esto Natsumi tosió para que la pareja se diera cuenta de su presencia y se separaran.

-Hola chicos.- dijeron los dos notablemente sonrojados.

-Parece que ya te encuentras mucho mejor Endou.- dijo Gouenji burlonamente.

-Si ya me siento mucho mejor.- dijo el castaño aun apenado.

-Al parecer ustedes dos no desaprovechan ninguna oportunidad.- hablo Kidou evidentemente molesto.

-Lo siento Kidou, pero lo que pasa es que en realidad no nos esperábamos que ustedes entraran de forma tan inesperada.- respondió Endou tratando de explicarse con el joven estratega.

-¿Y bueno Endou cuando podrás salir de aquí? que te necesitamos en el equipo.- pregunto Natsumi al joven portero.

-Pues según el médico, me recupero rápido, y dice que si sigo así la próxima semana me dará de alta.- contesto Endou con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te recuperes tan rápido.- agrego Kidou mientras se ponía en medio de Endou y Haruna con una muy mala cara.

Al ver esto los miembros del Raimon no pudieron evitar reír.

-Alégrate tal parece que Endou no sufrió muchos daños.- oyó Natsumi en su oído.

Natsumi ya había estado cerca de ser descubierta hacia poco por Aki aun en el Raimon así que decidió que no se arriesgaría y simplemente ignoraría a aquella voz.

-Me alegra que estés mejor capitán.- comento Kurimatsu animado.

-Muchas gracias amigos y no se preocupen que muy pronto volveré a estar con ustedes en el campo de juego,- finalizo el portero.

-Bueno Endou nos tenemos que ir, pero más adelante te traeré algo de comer. Ya sabes que la comida de los hospitales es pésima.- hablo Aki con tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias Aki la estaré esperando con ansias.- contesto el castaño.

-Bueno Endou, pues nos vamos. Ojala te recuperes pronto.- hablaron al unísono todos los miembros del Raimon.

Así el equipo del Raimon dejo a la joven pareja a solas nuevamente teniendo que llevarse a Kidou a la fuerza puesto que no quería dejar sola a su hermanita, sin embargo poco pudo hacer contra todo el equipo de fútbol.

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad los miembros del Raimon visitaban a Endou con frecuencia y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta el joven portero estaba siendo dado de alto.

Endou sin demora se dirigió al instituto Raimon para al fin poder volver a jugar fútbol que tanto había extrañado. En poco tiempo ya se encontraba frente a la caseta del club y se decidió a entrar.

-¡CHICOS YA ESTOY DE VUELTA!- exclamo el joven castaño.

-Endou, bienvenido de vuelta.- respondieron todos con alegría al ver al capitán.

-¿Y cuándo saliste?- pregunto Kidou.

-Hace unos momentos, y decidí que lo primero que haría sería venir con ustedes.- contesto Endou.

-Oye espera, ¿Dónde está Haruna?- agrego Kidou con confusión.

-¡Demonios! lo olvide, ella fue a su casa un momento a cambiarse la ropa. Ahora mismo debe estar en el hospital.- continuo Endou con preocupación en su voz.

-Endou-kun eres muy cruel.- dijo una voz a la espalda del castaño.

Al momento que escucho esto el joven volteo para dar la cara a la dueña de la voz que no era otro más que Haruna.

-Lo siento Haruna-chan estaba muy ansioso por volver a ver el club, que me olvide por completo de ti.- hablo Endou con nerviosísimo.

-Mamoru-kun cómo pudiste olvidarme.- continuo Haruna con tristeza.

-Te juro que no fue mi intención, yo solo quería ver una vez más el club y todo lo demás desapareció de mi mente en ese momento.- agrego Endou.

-Endou... eres un... eres un... ¡IDIOTA!- exclamo Haruna mientras le daba una bofetada al portero y salía del club.

-Haruna-chan espera.- dijo Endou al tiempo que se disponía a seguir a la joven manager.

-Endou... ¿qué te dije de hacer sufrir a mi hermana?- comento Kidou molesto.

-Ahora no Kidou más adelante, ahora debo ir tras ella.- respondió Endou preocupado.

-Endou tu definitivamente no cambias pero ni un poco.- comento Natsumi.

-Me pueden regañar más tarde ira a hablar con Haruna.- agrego Endou mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del club.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es darle algo de tiempo, para que pueda calmarse y pensar las cosas solas.- dijo Natsumi al joven portero.

-Me parece que es lo mejor en este momento.- finalizo Kidou mientras tomaba a Endou por el hombro.

Tras todo esto Natsumi tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear mientras veía en la dirección de Endou.

-Endou-kun ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo alegremente Natsumi.

-Claro Natsumi que quieres decirme.- respondió Endou un tanto distraído.

-Pero, preferiría que fuera en privado.- continuo la castaña.

-Bueno te sigo.- finalizo mientras se disponía a ir tras la joven.

Tras esto los dos jóvenes salieron de la caseta del club con rumbo desconocido.

Mientras tanto Haruna se encontraba en la biblioteca, pensando que tal vez había sido demasiado dura con el joven portero. Paso un momento dudando si le debía pedir una disculpa a Endou y al final se decidió a hacerlo pues a pesar de todo Endou era así y no habría forma de cambiarlo.

Cuando se encaminaba de regreso hacia la caseta del club para ver al castaño recibió un mensaje de texto mismo que leyó en ese mismo momento. Tras leer el mensaje cambio de rumbo.

Mientras tanto Endou y Natsumi se encontraban en las bancas de las canchas de fútbol del Raimon.

-Dime Endou aparte de lo que acaba de pasar ¿Qué tal va tu relación con Haruna?- pregunto Natsumi.

-Pues todo iba excelente hasta lo que tú presenciaste, pero ¿era eso de lo que me querías hablar?- respondió con otra pregunta el capitán del Raimon.

-Pues en realidad no.- respondió Natsumi volteando la cara para evitar el contacto directo con los ojos del portero.

-Entonces, ¿de qué me querías hablar?- continuo Endou.

-Bueno yo… lo que yo te quería decir….- hablo Natsumi dudando.

-Bueno Endou te lo diré con todas sus letras.- dijo Natsumi esta vez con seguridad en su voz.

Endou miro a Natsumi confundido incluso un poco asustado.

-Endou yo estoy enamorada de ti, y no te puedo sacar de mi mente en ningún momento.- dijo Natsumi mientras veía directamente a los ojos del castaño.

-Natsumi yo… en realidad ya estaba enterado de tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero discúlpame yo no te puedo corresponder.- contesto Endou preocupado.

-¿Por qué Endou? ¿Dime porque no me amas?, lo que yo siento por ti es sincero.- continúo Natsumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo se Natsumi no te quiero lastimar, pero yo amo a Haruna y eso no va a cambiar.- contesto Endou con seguridad.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- continuo la castaña al borde de las lágrimas mientras se acercaba a Endou.

-No es algo que ella tenga y tú no, en realidad no sé cómo explicarte.- dijo Endou mientras daba un paso atrás.

En ese momento Endou seguía caminando hacia atrás mientras la joven Natsumi se acercaba, cuando de pronto Endou tropezó y cayó de espalda.

Natsumi inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el abrazándose a el fuertemente.

-Natsumi por favor suéltame esto no está bien.- hablo Endou un poco nervioso.

-Endou por favor dame una oportunidad y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- hablo Natsumi desesperada.

-Lo siento Natsumi no puedo hacer eso, ya te lo dije yo amo a Haruna.- continuo Endou mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Natsumi.

-Endou… por favor déjame mostrarte mis sentimientos.- dijo Natsumi ya con dificultad por el llanto.

-Natsumi lo mejor será que me olvi….- Endou no pudo terminar la frase pues los labias de la castaña lo callaron.

-Endou, Natsumi ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- cuestiono Haruna detrás de ellos.

-Haruna no es lo que tú crees.- dijo Endou mientras volteaba a encarar a la peli-azul.

-¿Qué no es lo que yo creo? ¿Dime entonces que es?- pregunto Haruna.

-Pues es muy obvio Endou y yo nos besábamos, no hay otra explicación.- dijo Natsumi de forma cínica.

-Pues por mí no se detengan. Endou puedas considerarte libre, hasta aquí llego muestra relación.- finalizo Haruna mientras se iba lejos.

-Haruna espera, déjame explicarte.- respondió Endou desesperado.

-Déjala ir Endou, ya me tienes a mi.- dijo Natsumi aun aferrada al castaño.

-Natsumi ¿Por qué me haces esto?- cuestiono Endou mientras intentaba liberarse.

-Endou tú debes ser mío y de nadie más.- respondió rápidamente la castaña.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 8 espero que les haya gustado.

Y una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza pero fue por situaciones fuera de mi control, a partir de ahora espero poder retomar mi ritmo xD.

Bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
